Good Enough
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "Daphne," he spoke my name softly, calling to the delicate heart I'd locked away and reignited the feeling I'd fought hard not to feel. "I will not cast you aside," LOKI/OC - Set from the time Loki is held captive on the Helicarrier, to the aftermath of the New York battle and eventually leads into my own little AU world of Lokiness!
1. Preferably Somewhere Private

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own the rights to anything related to The Avengers.

This is fiction.

Any original characters belong to the Authors.

**Title: **Good Enough

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Loki, Daphne Byrne (OC) and the Avengers.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama and a bit of Angst

**Summary: **_"Daphne," he spoke my name softly, calling to the delicate heart I'd locked away and reignited the feeling I'd fought hard not to feel. "I will not cast you aside,"_

* * *

**A/N –** _I watched Thor again the other night and found my attention swaying away from Thor's ripped body to Loki's cheeky grin and damaged goods attitude. This was the result._

**1 ****–**** Preferably Somewhere Private.**

Usually the gentle hum of the Helicarrier engines soothed my thoughts and rocked me gradually into a peaceful slumber, but this night I stared at the blank ceiling above my bunk, unable to process the idea of other worldly figures declaring war on Earth. All SHIELD Agents were on alert, taken off their regular posts to prepare for the worse. Director Fury even engaged the Avengers Initiative – a sure sign the staunch, righteous man believed something serious was about to go down.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bunk bed and stood up, admiring the small surroundings of my personal capsule. The dark walls were bare, the only personal item being a simple photograph of me and my mother stuck to the mirror. Everything else was set in organized fashion.

I pulled on my navy blue uniform, smoothing my hands over the knee length skirt as I studied my reflection in the mirror above the small wash basin. I combed my fingers through the tangled ends of my brown waves, allowing them to fall naturally around my face and then pinched my cheeks, bringing a fresh burst of colour to my pale skin. But I couldn't meet my own hazel eyes in the reflection. They'd give away my intimate thoughts. And I wasn't ready to admit them to myself, let alone voice them aloud.

I summoned a deep breath, filling my lungs completely before releasing a heavy sigh. I adjusted my crisp navy shirt, slipping into a pair of black high heels and left the room. I took the familiar route through the near vacant corridors, descending levels of the carrier until I reached the detention level and the holding cell constructed purposefully for the Hulk. But for now Bruce Banner kept the beast at bay, and his cell detained the man behind all the threats of war against our insignificant planet.

I found myself oddly fascinated by the Asgardian Prince called Loki, and since his capture my footsteps led me here on a regular basis, just so I could watch him pace around the cell, or calmly sit lost in deep reflection. Like many agents, we'd heard his discussion with the Director, but while other's condemned his arrogance or outright feared his threats may come true, I found myself impressed by his boldness and his mischievous smile was enough to disarm my strongest will.

I was barely aware the handsome, dark-haired man rose from his seat and approached the nearest window face until he spoke my name aloud, "Agent Daphne Byrne, you grace me with your presence again?"

I ignored the handful of shivers running down my spine and stepped into the open doorway, revealing myself to the man who projected the confidence of someone used to being obeyed. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you Loki,"

"You appear to do it more than most,"

"Curiosity has always been my downfall."

I carefully placed each foot in front of the other as I walked slowly towards the window face, knowing the simple action made my hips sway seductively. A warm blush filled my cheeks as the devious Asgardian didn't attempt to stop his green eyes from wandering over my figure.

"You want to know why I allowed myself to be captured."

I lightly shook my head, making his eyebrows rise in surprise as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I believe you have a reason behind everything you do."

"Really?"

"I don't claim to understand how your mind works, but I'm under the impression you enjoy it when people underestimate you." I stated causing the corners of his lips to curve slightly.

"You are good Agent Byrne,"

"Not good enough." I whispered turning my back on him as I thought about my father, and the attention I craved from him but never received.

For as long as I could remember there had been a wall around my heart, the foundations strong and repelling the advances of love, but lately my defences were weakening and cracks were appearing.

"You should not doubt yourself,"

I glanced at the window to find Loki as possibly close to the glass as he could be, his green eyes completely focused upon me. I assumed he saw through all the bullshit and self-loathing to see the broken girl just wanting to be loved.

"You have the desire to be great…I know what's it's like to be cast aside, your father is no better than mine," I swallowed hard, holding his gaze as he continued to speak. "Yes I know Daphne, he could not bear to look at you after your mother's death, your beauty reminded him too much of her and you only worked in law enforcement to impress him…but to no prevail."

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and he raised a hand to the glass, as if it wasn't there he'd be cupping my cheek. I longed to feel his slender fingers grace my flesh, as romantic fantasies with him consumed my dreams when I slept but I mentally slapped myself for such thoughts and stepped away from the glass.

"I would like to know what you think about when that fetching shade of red appears upon your cheeks,"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me,"

The amusement lacing his tone made my courage soar and I faced him, looking up through my dark lashes at him as a hand graced the silver cross around my neck. "I think about the things we could do outside this cell…in the privacy of my quarters."

His Adams apple jerked as he swallowed, an unusual hint of a blush forming upon his pale cheeks. "Well, that was an unexpected response." His eyes followed my hand as it lowered to a shirt button, his tongue unwitting sliding across his bottom lip as I flicked it open, revealing a quick flash of my black bra. "I'm not the only one that is underestimated,"

"It's the key to my success." I admitted.

"So there is more to you than meets the eye? How interesting." He smirked.

"HEY!"

I glimpsed over my shoulder discovering the Captain America; Steve Rogers watching us from the doorway. The all American hero held my attention for a few seconds, his chiselled good looks usually made female hearts flutter but his old-fashioned chivalry underwhelmed me. But we'd become good friends since he'd been defrosted.

"It appears the hero has come to save the damsel in distress,"

I turned back to Loki, my eyebrow arching. "I didn't realise you were in trouble."

"Daff?"

Loki bowed his head respectfully. "Another time Agent Byrne? Preferably somewhere private?"

"Be careful what you wish for." I smiled turning on my heel and walked towards the muscular Captain whose blue eyes were studying Loki with distain. I motioned to walk by without a word but he reached for my elbow, my hazel eyes narrowing slightly as he kept me in place beside him.

"You shouldn't speak with him; he'll say anything to get into your head."

"You don't need to be concerned Steve," I pulled my arm from his grasp, casting a final glance over my shoulder as Loki watched our interaction. "I think I'm well aware of what he's like."

"Maybe I should walk you back to your quarters?"

"I'll be just fine." I walked off, making my way back to my capsule all the while hearing the Captain's heavy footsteps trail behind me. I lingered in the open doorway, lightly shaking my head as he tried not to look obvious. "Christ Steve!" He blushed and I allowed him to enter my quarters.

He studied the small space and appeared happy there was no threat.

"Happy now?"

"Don't go back down there Daff."

I kicked off my shoes, watching Steve in the reflection of the mirror as his forehead furrowed. He was genuinely worried about Loki clouding my judgement – and he had every right too. The mischievous God swayed my thoughts, making me yearn for something I'd never wanted before now.

I tried to keep my tone light and causal as I faced him. "You worry too much,"

"Loki is dangerous!"

"Alright, I get the point!" I gently patted his chest with a warm smile. "Job well done Captain, you saved the girl from the evil God."

"I hate it when you mock me." He muttered raising a hand to my face, allowing his thumb to lightly rub against my cheekbone. He leaned close but I turned my head at the last second so his lips pressed into my cheek. "Daphne,"

"We've talked about this Steve."

"You talked, I listened." He murmured as I glanced up at him, pushing his hand away from my face.

"It's not happening –"

"Because of _him_?"

"Yes." I stated simply and Steve stepped away from me as if my words personally slapped him in the face.

He roughly opened the door and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as I sighed.


	2. Departures

**2 ****–**** Departures.**

My fingers moved effortlessly across the keyboard while my hazel eyes studied the computer screen, shifting through the files of all active Agents, and sending out messages on the hour to make sure they were prepared. Agent Romanoff's interview with Loki spread like wildfire, the agents whispering to one another that he'd confessed the Hulk had something to do with his plans and everyone on board the Helicarrier sprang into action.

But when the Director disappeared from his post, an uneasy feeling grew in my stomach. I snatched up a handful of manila folders sitting on my desk, and left the main vicinity. My pace quicken as I found myself walking to the detention centre and when I emerged through the doorway, I went right up to the glass disturbing Loki's quiet slumber.

"Did you tell Agent Romanoff you needed Doctor Banner?"

"I may have let it slip," he calmly replied rising from the platform on the opposite side. "I didn't give her skills enough credit –"

"The Director's put everyone on alert!"

"He is a fool; he has no idea what I am capable of!" His dark green cloak swayed behind him as he walked towards me, his head bowed slightly making his features appear more sinister beneath the neon lighting. "Are you sure you're fighting on the right side Agent Byrne?"

I frowned at him, clutching the folders against the SHIELD issued jacket that sat over the waistband of a pair of black pants. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think you're doing a country a great service, working to protect the people of Earth but your Director has secrets. He would use the Tesseract's unlimited power for himself! You will be cast aside like the rest of your insignificant species!" He snarled and slammed a clenched fist against the glass but my posture didn't waver as I snapped back at him.

"Humans are fragile creatures! But when threatened we stand together –"

"Humans were made to be ruled!"

We stared each other for a long moment. The only sounds being the mechanical hum of the carrier and our angered breaths.

"Do you really think so poorly of people?" I asked quietly, watching his features relaxed.

"Daphne," he spoke my name softly, calling to the delicate heart I'd locked away and reignited the feeling I'd fought hard not to feel. "I will not cast you aside,"

I raised a hand to the window face, my fingertips gracing the cold surface and following the furrowed lines of his forehead wishing the contact was real. "Can you forget the hatred you have for your father?"

He sighed softly as his green eyes stared into my hazel ones. "Can you?"

"A part of me has, but the other half uses it to make it through the day."

Our quiet moment was disturbed by a loud eruption rumbling in the distance, and the Helicarrier drifted off course making me lose my footing. I tumbled into the metal railing, groaning with the harsh contact of metal colliding with my side, the folders flying from my grasp and into the vacant tunnel below the cell.

"Daphne!"

"I'm okay." I called regretting the sudden breath as the bruised muscles along my ribcage seized up in protest. I gripped the metal railing and regained my footing hearing the Director's commands echo through my earpiece before an almighty roar ricocheted through the corridors. "Oh no," I whispered glancing at Loki as he smiled triumphantly.

I stumbled over to the control panel, swiping my fingers over the screens when a strong arm hooked round my neck, dragging me away.

"She's not to be harmed!" Loki ordered.

The delicate flesh of my neck was released and I spun round, ramming the heel of my palm up into a man's nose. He was dressed in dark, combat attire and staggered back from the force. I ignored the searing pain burning in my chest as his hand instinctively reached for his sidearm even though blood gushed from his broken nose.

"Enough!" Loki snapped and the soldier reluctantly holstered his weapon, shoving me aside to touch the screen and unlock the cell door.

"No!" I reached out, grasping the soldier's gun to rip it from the holster. I aimed the barrel at Loki as the cell door slid open and he stepped out. "I can't let you leave Loki!"

He motioned the soldier to move away from me as my index finger hugged the trigger.

"It's okay Daphne." He walked towards me, outstretching his hand so his fingers could run along the gun, gently pushing it down even though our eyes never swayed from each other. "No harm will come to you,"

My fingers relaxed and the gun fell from my grasp, dropping like a dead weight against the floor. Loki's slender fingers tenderly touched my cheek, his smile growing as his fingertips shadowed my jaw line and cupped the back of my neck drawing me close. Our lips met, and I felt myself lean into his embrace. A hand reached up to touch his flawless face while the other clutched the soft velvet of his cloak's lapel. We parted for a breath, our foreheads touching as we seemingly forgot the world around us.

"You will make a fine Queen," he murmured tangling his fingers in my hair.

"If that's your idea of a proposal, you have lousy timing."

I kissed him again feeling his lips curve into a smile against mine. I lost my fingers in his soft black hair, a tiny moan vibrating at the back of my throat when his other arm curled round my waist, venturing south to rest comfortably against my backside and keep me pressed against his trim body.

"Sir, we should go."

"No," my lips fluttered against his as my hands held his cloak collar. "You leave and they'll come after you. I couldn't…I'll figure something –"

"Shh, my love. An escape has been taken care of." Loki kissed my forehead and released me from his grasp.

I bent down, picking up the gun when footsteps thundered behind me. I stood up as Thor appeared, staring wide eyed at the open cell door.

"NO!" He growled, gripping the handle of his hammer tightly.

I jumped aside as he ran forward to tackle Loki lingering the doorway. My heart stopped for a millisecond but Loki's imaged faded out, only to magically appear behind me as the cell door slid shut, locking Thor inside.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He chuckled.

Thor raised his hammer and smashed it against the glass. The whole cell rattled, dropping slightly within its metal hinges but the inside glass was only marginally damaged. I held the gun tightly in my grasp, ignoring the dark look Thor shot me.

"The humans think us immortal, shall we test that?" Loki's hand swayed over a large red button that would release the cell into the opening hole below.

"Loki," I murmured glancing between the brothers, my courage dwindling. "I'm not sure about this."

"Move away please," our attention was drawn to Loki's soldier falling to the ground, gurgling on a mouthful of his own blood. Agent Phil Coulson stood behind him cradling a large gun. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does," he turned it on making a part of it glow orange, as if it the ammunition inside were made of pure volcanic lava. "Do you want to find out?"

"Coulson, listen to me! No one needs to get hurt, let's talk about this." I started moving cautiously in front of Loki, walking towards Phil when Loki materialized behind him. He stabbed the end of his sceptre through Phil's chest making me scream. "COULSON!"

"NO!" Thor yelled.

Loki ripped the blade out and casually walked by as Phil collapsed to the ground, his crimson blood soaking through his white shirt.

"It had to be done my love." Loki stated coiling his slender fingers round my wrist, forcing me to stumble alongside him to the control panel. He smiled thoughtfully at Thor and pressed the red button, releasing the hinges so the cell plunged into the gaping hole and disappeared amongst the clouds below us. "We should leave –"

"You're going to lose,"

"Am I?" Loki released my wrist, walking over to Phil.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction,"

"I don't think I –"

Phil released a round from his weapon, sending a fiery ball into Loki. His slender form slammed through the nearest wall. My wide eyes darted from the hole in the wall to where Phil sat slumped against the wall, taking his final breaths.

"So that's what it does." He glanced at me as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I didn't let him out," I whispered.

"You didn't stop him either."

"I'm so sorry." I ran to Loki's side. He didn't have a scratch on him as I helped him to his feet, his green eyes shocked to find me in tears. He raised a hand to my face, his thumb wiping through the salty waterfall as I tugged his sleeve. "Loki we need to go now!"

I selected a route through the lower levels of the carrier, my earpiece relaying information about the carrier's disable engines. I heard Steve's name mentioned but forced my fears aside, confidently matching Loki's stride. I'd done the right thing for all the wrong reasons all my life, now it was time to do something that might've been wrong but right to me.

When we made it out onto the flight deck, I ripped the device from my ear and tossed it aside, sliding my hand into Loki's as we boarded an awaiting place.


	3. Drawn Battle Lines

**3 ****–**** Drawn Battle Lines.**

I stared blankly ahead, the light vibration of the plane not helping the nausea that stirred within my stomach. My quest for greatness had taken me away from the people who'd believed in me, teaching me to be the agent I was. I jumped with the sudden contact of Loki's hand slipping into my grasp, my gaze shifting sideways as he raised my hand to his lips, tenderly kissing my knuckles.

"What your colleagues think should not matter to you. They blindly follow the orders of a man who serves only himself."

"Phil didn't deserve to die," I whispered sadly.

"It was me or him." Loki replied quietly. "Would you have preferred our roles were reversed?"

"No, don't be silly. I'm just scared," my free hand rose to his face, tucking the silky strands of hair behind his ear. "And for the first time in my life I'm not afraid to admit that,"

"What do you fear my love?"

"Losing you," he lowered my hand as I bowed my head shamefully. "And the lengths I'd go to, to insure that doesn't happen."

"What would you do for me?" He placed his index finger beneath my chin, lifting my head so our gazes met. I could lose myself in his pale green shade of his eyes, knowing I'd happily wake up to his face every day for the rest of my life. "What lengths would you go to? Tell me Daphne."

"I'd do anything."

"And I would do the same for you."

"Really?"

He nodded lightly brushing the back of his hand over my cheek before lowering his slender fingers to the silver cross round my neck. The contact of our skin touching made me shiver, his lips curving into the disarming smile I was quickly beginning to adore.

"I remember the first moment I saw you, I'd just been brought onto that craft and you stood with that soldier. Your beautiful features lit up as you peered pass him to watch me." I felt my cheeks flush with heat, recalling the event only a couple of nights before. "You studied me not in fear, but with curiosity…much to the soldier's displeasure, he too has feelings for you."

"It's a harmless crush –"

"Not so harmless to me. I know what he would do to me if he saw us together."

"I wouldn't worry about that." I rose from the seat, taking the couple of steps to the other side of the plane and found an emergency kit. Not with First Aid items but clothing and extra weapons.

I kicked off my heels and tugged on the combat boots causing a strangled hiss to part my lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I bruised my ribs when I fell into that railing." My hand held my right side as Loki appeared beside me, his features frowning in concern.

"What can I do to help you?"

"Ah," I fought the smile dying to form upon my face. "You can do up my boots." His eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything, setting his sceptre down and helped me sit as he knelt before me.

A fierce look of concentration appeared upon his face as he tied the laces, while I gently unzipped my jacket, pulling it off. I reached for the hem of my white T-shirt but Loki's hands stopped me.

"Let me see."

I leaned back in the seat, goose-bumps trailing where his cold fingers graced my bruised skin. "I've had worse injuries, bullet wounds and such."

I managed a feeble smile as his green eyes flicked up from my exposed flesh. My mind filling with impure thoughts as his arm curled round my waist and easily slid my body forward. I braced my hands against his chest before sliding them over his jacket and around his neck as we kissed.

I gasped as we parted, recognizing the burning pain in my chest wasn't because of my ribs, but because the mischievous god was stirring thoughts and feelings within that I hadn't known existed.

"I know," he whispered resting his forehead against mine. "I feel it as well."

My heart swelled to hear him say that. "Are you reading my mind?"

"You are an open book my love and we are merely at the beginning of our epic journey together."

"Does this war really need to happen?" I asked cupping his face within my hands, my thumb lightly tracing the curve of his top lip. "Can't we just disappear? You and me to some deserted island in the tropics?"

He shook his head, "As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid it has already begun."

"Aren't I good enough for you?"

"You are perfection my love, I am unworthy."

"Sir?" We turned towards the pilot as he glanced over his shoulder at us. "We're making our descent."

My hands slipped from around Loki's neck as I rose, carefully walking towards the pilot, staring through the large window to the familiar skyline I'd grown up around. There were millions of unsuspecting people, going about their daily lives and unaware a war was about to rage around them.

I clutched bruised ribs as I inhaled sharply. "Dear god. Loki, this is my home!"

"What would you have me do? I have no power to stop this –"

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough!" I snapped fearfully looking away from the city to face him as he raised his spectre, the blue light blinding me.

The moment I tried to shield my gaze, my eyes grew wide seeing the rapid approach of the spectre, the sharp end touched my chest causing my mind to fog as a drowsy sensation overcame me.

"Loki?" I frowned stumbling forward into his awaiting arms.

"I will never tired of hearing you say my name, but for now you must rest."

"I must rest." I repeated relaxing my head against his chest as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-x-

I woke up slowly. Every part of my body hurt as if I'd been involved in a fierce battle. I sighed and immediately regretted it as my muscles seized up so I laid still for a moment. My eyelids fluttered open as my fingers slid over a smooth stone floor, the palms of my hands bracing beneath my shoulders so I could carefully push myself up. My blurred vision began to come into focus, studying the surroundings of what I assumed was once an expensive penthouse apartment, but now the glass showing off the New York skyline was shattered.

I cautiously climbed to my feet, stumbling as a great force vibrated across the floor and that's when I discovered Thor and Loki battling each other on the curved balcony. I walked over, scuffing over shards of glass to the balcony door that I pushed open and followed the curve towards the two brothers.

"STOP THIS!" My scream fell on deaf ears and only caused me more chest pains. "LOKI!"

Thor spun round, his eyes narrowing as he remembered me from the carrier but he turned back to his brother. He vainly attempted to reason with him, pointing to the city. I followed their gazes, shocked to find buildings on fire and alien crafts descending from the portal opened above us.

Thor yelling painfully caught my attention, stopping me from forming a plan to watch as he staggered backwards. Loki glanced at me, a faint smile tugging at his thin lips.

"I AM KING OF THIS NEW WORLD!"

"LOKI! STOP THIS!"

I began walking towards him but Thor regained his composure and grabbed Loki. He effortlessly lifted his slender brother above his head and then dropped him like a rag-doll. Loki took the beating rather well, rolling off the side of the balcony.

"NO!" I screamed rushing to the edge to see him land upon an alien craft, zooming off into the distance.

"You know nothing of him!" Thor snapped at me.

"I know more than you'd think!" I retorted looking at him as angry tears filled my eyes. "We have the same passionate hate towards our fathers, but I don't agree with this war! This is my home!"

"You let him free! This is on you mortal!"

"You're the one that doesn't know a damn thing!" I stalked away, heading back into the penthouse to search for the stairs that would lead me to the rooftop.

I eventually found the right path, making my way to the rooftop and found an unconscious Erik Selvig lying upon the pebbles. He appeared safe and sound, apart from the nasty bruise forming on his head. I studied the Tesseract and the large device it was powering to keep the portal open, and couldn't figure out a way to disarm it.

"Dammit." I muttered and knelt down beside Erik, shaking him until he woke. He groaned and held his head as I helped him sit up. "Doctor, I need to know how to close the portal."

"What?"

"The portal! How do I close it?" I snapped my fingers and pointed to the machine he'd created.

"I can't think…" he mumbled and looked down at the city slowly being consumed by the alien forces but my line of sight was caught by Natasha rocketing overhead. She jumped off the craft she'd commanded, expertly rolling across the ground and sprang up.

I rose to my feet as our eyes met, and walked towards her somehow dodging the first punch she sent my way. We waltzed around each other, our fists striking out but only hers connected – once to my stomach, ribs and then my eye. She spun gracefully, kicking out her leg so it swiped beneath my legs and made me fall flat on my back. She slammed her hand against my throat, glaring down at me.

"Give me a reason not to kill you,"

"P-portal," I gasped.

She climbed off me and went to Erik's side; he'd managed to compose himself long enough to admit that Loki's sceptre would shut down the portal. I climbed to my feet, heading for the stairs when Natasha seized my wrist, twisting the flesh so I cried out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the damn sceptre!" Her gaze followed my pointed finger and reluctantly released me.

"Hurry!"

I held my side, skipping down the stairs and ran out onto the balcony as Loki rolled across in front of me. He glanced at me as I snatched up the sceptre but didn't have time to react as the Hulk crash landed before us. He picked up Loki and tossed him back into the penthouse. I ran back inside, my heart pounding roughly as Loki stood, glaring at the Hulk.

"Enough! You are all beneath me! I am a God you dull creature, and I will not be bullied –"

I jumped as Hulk grabbed Loki and proceeded to beat him against the stone floor like a rag-doll, before walking off; satisfied his point had been made.

"Loki!" I rushed to his side, dropping to my knees amongst the rubble beside his beaten figure and released my grasp of the sceptre to cradle his face as he whimpered. "Loki look at me!"

His watery green eyes gradually focused on my face, a stray tear sliding over his flawless skin. "I-I couldn't stop –"

"Shh, what's done is done. We know how to shut down the portal, we can stop all this." I heard footsteps on the stairs and glanced over my shoulder as Natasha appeared, I nodded towards the sceptre and she grabbed it, racing back up the stairs. "Everything will be okay Loki; I'm not going anywhere."

"S-say it," he murmured.

"Say what?"

"Y-you k-know what," his features scrunched up in pain and I bent down, pressing our foreheads together as I whispered the three words he longed to hear.

"I love you." I kissed him lightly. "I will only ever love you Loki."

I stayed at his side, a comforting presence until the Avengers descended upon the ruined penthouse, and we were forcibly separated. Steve hauled me to my feet, holding my elbow as I glimpsed over my shoulder at Thor treating Loki in the same manner. Our eyes met and somehow I knew it would be the last time we saw each other.


	4. Aftermath

**4 ****–**** Aftermath.**

Cigarette smoke drifted like a whisper from the end of the smouldering stick, positioned between two of my fingers. I raised it to my lips and gently sucked the end while looking across the plastic table at the vacant seat and the two way glass that mirrored my reflection. An eyebrow arched as the door to my right opened and Steve walked in.

I leaned forward to tap the ash into the small tray set beside a glass of water. "I assumed they'd send Natasha to beat a confession out of me,"

"They thought about it, considering she'd already started." He sat in the empty chair, sitting comfortably as I took another long drag from the cigarette ignoring the way his blue eyes lingered on the black eye forming around my right eye. "Those things will end up killing you,"

"Maybe it'll shorten my sentence." I muttered through a mouthful of smoke, rubbing the end into the tray and tugged at the hem of my T-shirt.

While he had changed and showered to make himself presentable, I was still wearing the dirty, tattered clothes from the battle. I'd been waiting in an SHIELD interrogation room for some time.

"Why'd you do it Daff?"

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped not liking the accusing tone he used.

"I thought Phil Coulson was your friend, how could you just let him die?"

"I couldn't save him."

"Did you even try?"

"Did you do enough to save Bucky?" The moment those scornful words left my lips I regretted it. "I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean that." I rose from the chair and combed my fingers back through my loose brown waves, walking over to the two way mirror. "Are they all there?"

"Yes. They want to know why you left with Loki,"

"It's not as complicated and you might think," I murmured staring at my reflection but speaking to the Avengers on the other side. "He didn't use his sceptre, or mind control of any kind. I left with him because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"He saw me, through all the bravado and fake smiles, he saw me as I saw him. We're damaged goods, craving the attention from our fathers."

"I thought you didn't know your father."

"I lied." I stated and lightly shook my head. "He doesn't know me. He blamed me for my mother's death, because she died in the car accident and I didn't. He couldn't bear to look at me; he wouldn't even speak to me. And then one day he dropped me off at my grandmother's house, and didn't come back."

"How old were you?"

There was no point in pretending anymore so I didn't bother wiping away the tears that began streaming over my dirt smudged cheeks. "I was six. I worked my ass off during my school years, and joined the police academy hoping to make him proud. A few months after I graduated, I was working at my precinct when I saw him for the first time in years; he was exactly as I remembered him. The bastard walked straight pass me…right by without a word, as if I didn't exist." I sighed. "So that's my sob story, I'm broken and pathetic because my daddy didn't love me…but I didn't betray anyone."

I walked back to my chair and dropped into it motioning to grab another cigarette from the crumpled packet but Steve snatched them from my grasp.

"We've seen the security videos from the detention centre," he squeezed the packet of cigarettes so tightly they crumbled. I realized he must've seen me and Loki kissing, probably even heard our intimate conversations. "What we don't know is what happened afterwards."

"When I found out he was opening the portal in New York I got angry, he used his sceptre powers on me to knock me out…when I woke up I was in Stark Tower. I went to the rooftop to try and close the portal, but Natasha arrived and tried to take me out," I glanced at the mirror again. "No hard feelings by the way!" There was a thud against the mirror in response. "Anyway, we found out we needed Loki's sceptre, and I went to grab it for her but I saw the Hulk beating Loki. I ran over to make sure he was still alive…and that's where you all found me."

Steve slowly nodded his head, digging a hand into pant pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, he extended it to me and I accepted it with a feeble smile, mopping up my face.

"I don't expect you to understand, or even forgive me but I never meant to hurt you." I stated quietly causing his blue eyes to shift bashfully away from mine.

The door beside us flew open and the Director appeared. "Captain, she'll be in your custody until they've left."

"What happens to me now?" I asked rising from my chair looking between the two men.

"Your services are no longer required Miss. Byrne." The Directors words shocked me to my deepest core; I'd stupidly entertained the thoughts of imprisonment but not being completely dismissed from the agency. "And I'd keep off our radar if I was you."

"Come on Daff, let's go."

Steve draped his brown leather jacket over my shoulders and gently took my elbow, leading me from the room and into the corridor. I turned myself off to the surroundings I'd once called home, blindly following my only friend and not snapping out of my trance until he led me into his apartment. We hadn't spoken during the short car ride and he didn't bother to turn on the lights but gingerly held my hand as we silently walked to the bedroom.

He left me standing emotionally drained at the end of the large bed, turning down the covers when I started tugging off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. I kicked off my scuffed up boots and walked round the bed, sliding beneath the sheets. I heard Steve's feet padding over the lush carpet, and sat up when he motioned to leave the room.

"Steve?"

"Yeah Daff?"

"Please don't leave me, not tonight." I whispered hearing him walk back over, the bed dipping moments later as he climbed beside me.

"I'll stay as long as you need me too." He promised.

His muscular arm gently snaked beneath my neck, his burly body manoeuvring to accommodate my need to be tucked up against his warm side. I buried my face into the neat crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." I draped an arm over his stomach feeling him stiffen beneath my touch. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He murmured as I closed my eyes, hoping I'd sleep.

-x-

I perched myself gingerly on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and dressed in a fresh set of clothes listening as deep voices mumbled on the other side of the closed door. I'd woken alone in bed, the warm imprint of Steve's body still lingering on the sheets and even though nothing happened between us, I felt guilty as hell for hurting him.

I swallowed hard as the door handle moved, the door parting from its frame and revealed Steve's serious features. He'd already tried coaxing me to eat breakfast, but I refused, having only one thing on my mind. And he was less than impressed to carry out my request.

"Well? I am I allowed to see him?"

"They've already left." Steve replied quietly and I glanced at my hands, chewing on my bottom lip and suppressing the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "The Director didn't think it was a good idea anyway,"

I cleared my throat, and looked up as I rose from the bed falling perfectly back into the resilient character I was known for before all this Loki business. "It's fine, I understand. I guess I'm free to go now then?"

"You don't have to go Daff,"

"I've got things to take care of, and I should probably start by finding myself somewhere to live." I walked pass him, entering the main living space to see Natasha and Clint Barton awkwardly lingering. "It was a pleasure working with you both,"

"I'm sorry about the eye." Natasha remarked.

"It's fine."

That would be my new catchphrase. I'd cling to those two words while I tried to rebuild my life and the shattered wall around the heart that would always ache for Loki.


	5. Fighting Back

**5 ****–**** Fighting Back.**

(14 Months Later)

Large dome lights created spotlights upon the wooden floor, wearing with age and holding historical stories. The air surrounding the place was old, as if the sweat of boxers from years before had sunk into every bare surface. I stood beneath a spotlight, opposite the empty ring as my boxing gloves connected with a sand filled bag.

I found peace in the lonely gym a couple of blocks from my apartment, the owner was an elderly man called James who taught me the finer points of boxing every Saturday morning. His brown eyes lit up when I walked through the door, and I'd linger afterwards to listen to his stories about his time in the army during the Korean War. Sometimes I'd recall the missions I'd be on over the years, I don't think he believed me but he enjoyed them nonetheless.

But today I was alone, releasing my frustrations by beating the crap out of the sand bag. I could've come in earlier and sparred with someone, but it was more satisfying doing it alone. I blew out my cheeks, my ponytail swinging against my shoulder blades as I danced around the bag. For the past year, I'd been back working with the New York Police Department and gained the rank of Detective. I worked my butt off to solve crimes and put away the scum of the city and for what – for some silver tongue lawyer to get them off on a lesser charge. It was only part of the reason I needed to punch something.

"Your position is all wrong,"

"I'm sure it is." I muttered looking up as Steve walked over; lightly shaking his head as he mentally scolded my fighting skills.

"You need to relax your shoulders,"

"You need to back off." I slammed another couple of punches into the bag.

"Your feet are too far apart!" Steve called, jumping back as I spun round on the balls of my feet, taking a swing at him instead. He chuckled as his unholy reflexes kicked in, easily evading me as he seized my wrists, spinning me round to press my back against his toned chest. "You almost got me,"

"I get closer every time." I smirked unclenching my hands as he released me. "What are you doing here?" I stretched my arms, walking over to my sports bag.

"Director Fury wants to see you,"

"I'm busy." I grabbed a small towel and wiped away the sweat beads lingering on my skin.

"Loki's here." The towel slipped from my grasp, piling upon the floor as I faced Steve. "He's being detained at headquarters until we can figure out why he's here, and he said he won't talk to anyone but you –"

"Well tough luck! I don't work for SHIELD or Fury anymore!"

"Daff, this is your chance to get closure!" I found myself looking into Steve's eyes, seeing the never-ending hope that I'd come to my senses and realize he was the one for me. "I know it eats away at you, you want answers –"

"I was a fool; I let my emotions get in the way." I murmured tugging off the boxing gloves, tossing them in my bag.

"We all make mistakes –"

"I never said it was a mistake." I shook my head clearing the images of Loki's face that suddenly appeared, but haunted my dreams. "He's one regret I don't mind having, but I won't go there again Steve...I can't…I can't trust myself around him."

"And what if he's here to destroy Earth again –"

"Then that's your problem!" I snapped. "I'm no agent, and sure as hell no Avenger! I'm a cop, and I've got enough scumbags to deal with." I snatched up my bag stalking out of the gym.

-x-

My dreams were plagued with the wide eyes of the people lost during the battle; their dead bodies twisted in death, mouths opened in silent screams that were never permitted to escape because I hadn't done everything in my power to help them.

My slender form tossed and my fingers grasped the bed sheets, my legs kicking off the blankets that suddenly became heavy as my nightmare consumed me. Loki appeared before me dressed in his Asgardian battle robes, his slender fingers beckoning me to come forward. His green eyes hypnotic within the firelight exploding behind him and I easily covered the distance between us feeling my satin nightgown dance around my ankles.

"_Daphne,__"_ he spoke to me in a soft tone that sent shivers down my spine, and made my heart yearn even more so for him. _"__We belong together.__"_ I felt faint, swaying slightly on the spot until an arm grasped my waist, keeping my feet firmly on the ground. He raised the other hand to my face, my head moulding into his embrace as he smiled. _"__Come to me Daphne.__"_

I jolted upright and awake in a cold sweat. My gaze shifted to the end of the bed where Loki's image appeared dressed in a normal black suit, his pale features almost glowing in the faint light of the coming dawn. His flashed me a playful smirk, outstretching his hand while my heart pounded roughly against my ribs.

"You're not real."

"I am very real Daphne." He murmured and I shook my head.

"I betrayed everything for you! And you just left me here you bastard!" I exhaled an angry sigh. "You said you wouldn't cast me aside, but you left me…you broke my heart."

His smile faded. "It was never my intention to leave, or hurt you. I've been made to pay for the crimes I committed here, and All-father has given me a second chance."

"I don't give a damn! This is just a stupid dream," I muttered closing my eyes and opened them seconds later but Loki still stood at the end of the bed, pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it aside. "A very vivid dream."

"This is not like the dreams you usually have about me,"

"You can't know what I dream about." My anger melted away as I blushed.

"And there's my favourite shade of red, it really does suit you my love." He knelt on the bed, bending down to press a light kiss on my foot sending a shiver up my body. "Please forgive the pain I've caused you my love,"

"It'll take more than words to make me forget."

"I know." He murmured smiling against my leg.

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as he leisurely crawled up my body, placing sweet kisses against my knee and inner thighs, making me tremble beneath his seductive touch. He skimmed his cool slender fingers over the thin band of my underwear, hooking a finger underneath as I unwittingly held my breath. He smiled up at me and I reached for his tie, wrapping it round my hand to bring his lips to mine. My free hand curled round his neck, bringing him with me as I slumped back against the tangled sheets.

He shifted his kisses along my jaw, softly sucking the delicate skin of my neck as I concentrated on undoing his tie, throwing it into the distance and ignoring the hand that slid beneath my tank top, wandering over my skin.

"Loki…shirt," I murmured pausing from undoing his buttons as he chuckled against my skin making my throat vibrate with a moan.

"There's no rush," he kissed me gently, deliberately slowly so I could only quiver beneath him. He grasped my thigh, settling himself comfortably between my legs as my fingers tangled in his hair. But then he abruptly pulled up. "Actually, you have a visitor."

"What? No…"

"You know where I am. Please come to me." He stated kissing me again before vanishing.

I jolted upright and awake again, peering around my small apartment to discover Natasha in the kitchen. She looked up from pouring herself a freshly brewed coffee, her eyebrow arching.

"You were calling out in your sleep,"

I exhaled a long breath, feeling my racing heart begin to slow back to its normal place, but a heated blush still lingered upon my cheeks. "I-I had a nightmare."

"I thought you were having a sex dream," the curvy red-head walked over with her steaming cup, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Or maybe you were recalling last night?"

"What?"

She bent down and held up a suit jacket making my flesh break out in goose-bumps. "Please tell me you finally put Steve out of his misery."

I didn't answer slipping off the bed and saw Loki's tie. I ran a hand back through my hair, not knowing what to believe, despite the evidence building in the favour of reality. I turned to Natasha who was studying me curiously.

"What are you doing here anyway? Or should I just assume?"

"You would assume Fury sent me?" I nodded walking over to the tall set of drawers, rummaging for some clothes while vainly attempting to forget the feeling of Loki's lips on my skin. "He did, but Steve asked me to come by too, he's worried."

"He doesn't need to be, I'm fine."

"He said you'd say that,"

I ignored her amused tone, draping a pair of black pair jeans and white T-shirt over my arm, and then picked up a set of black high heels off the floor beside the drawers. "I'll tell you what I told Steve. I don't work for Fury, so I don't have to answer to his orders anymore."

"Aren't you curious to know why Loki's back?" I set my clothes upon the bed, taking the cup from her grasp and sipped the soothing caffeine as her blue eyes glanced up at me. "He comes back to Earth and the first thing he asks for is to see you. You said so yourself once, he has a reason behind everything he does."

I handed her back the cup. "Alright, I'll bite. You want me to talk to Loki, and find out why he's here. But what happens afterwards? We all go on our merry ways as if nothing happened?"

"You do this, and the Director will make you an agent again." She stated seriously. "You can have your old life back again, and be based anywhere in the world."

Her blue eyes scrutinized me, knowing my answer before I did. There was no denying being a cop meant the world to me, but nothing came close to the satisfaction of being an SHIELD agent. I missed the freedom of taking out bad guys and going on missions, and the fancy toys. But could I handle letting Loki get away from me again?

"I better get dressed then."

She smiled rising from the bed and walked over to the couch, flicking on the small television as I gathered my clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.


	6. Closure Of A Strange Kind

**6 ****–**** Closure Of A Strange Kind.**

I shadowed Natasha through the pristine entrance of SHIELD headquarters, glancing at the handful of agents mingling in small groups, dressed in the staple uniform of navy blue. We took an elevator down to the underground levels where the interrogation rooms were, and I remembered my time spent in one well.

I should've had a strong drink before agreeing to come so freely. The idea of seeing the man…god I loved again put my nerves on edge. And I couldn't afford to lose my shit at this late hour in the game.

My heart pounded roughly against my ribcage, as we rounded a corner and discovered Steve and the Director talking quietly. Our heels tapped against the stone floor in an odd musical tune and announced our entrance. Steve flashed me a smile, which I found hard to return as the Director focused his attention upon me.

"Miss. Byrne, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Natasha persuaded me by mentioning your offer of agent status,"

His brown eye flicked down to the police badge attached to my belt and slowly nodded his head. "That offer is on the table, as long as you get Loki to talk."

"That won't be too hard; he likes the sound of his own voice." Steve remarked unkindly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll find out what I can." I promised pulling my 9mm from my hip holster and handed it to Natasha. I walked up to the closed door and grasped the handle as Steve's hand covered mine.

"You don't have to do it Daff,"

I glanced at him, a feeble smile forming upon my red painted lips. "You were right, I need closure."

He released my hand and stepped away as I turned the handle, pushing the door from its frame and discovered the rogue god who'd stolen my heart the year before. Moments before he'd obviously been pacing the length of the room because his long cloak swayed slightly around his legs as his green eyes lifted to my face. But when his lips began to curve I turned round and closed the door behind me, composing myself and vainly pretending this was just another chat with a wanted criminal. Not the man who's kisses turned me to mush.

"Daphne…" his voice had my stomach in knots but I ignored it, facing him and motioned to the table and chairs in the middle of the room.

"Why don't we sit and have this chat?" I claimed a seat, casually leaning back in it as Loki watched me for a long moment. "Or you can stand if you want,"

"They told me you wouldn't see me,"

"As usual I proved them all wrong."

"You're still angry at me?" He frowned as I reached for the jug of water and a glass. I watched the clear liquid waltz around the sides and settle before pressing the glass to my lips.

"Let's talk about why you're here," I set the glass upon the table.

"And not about this morning?" He teased making me blush and point to the seat; he obeyed and sat down very pleased with himself. "Is that what made you change your mind?"

"No, I'm not convinced it actually happened,"

He leaned forward as his smirk turned into a triumphant grin. "I adore the little moans that form in your throat when my hand –"

"Just answer the damn question Loki!" I snapped ignoring the way he mentally undressed me.

"What was the question?"

"The Director wants to know how you got here."

"Very carefully." My hand grasped my silver cross necklace as his green eyes never swayed from my face. "And by powers he couldn't begin to comprehend, but I'm here for a greater purpose than destroying Earth or my father and brother."

"And what is this greater purpose?"

"What is yours Daphne? If I didn't persuade you, something far greater did. What was it?"

"The Director will make me an agent again," I admitted looking over at the two-way mirror wondering how closely we were being watched. "I'll get my old life back."

"That's not what you desire Daphne," Loki stated knowingly causing my hazel eyes to sway back to him. "You were a fine agent, but you cannot bear to face the people you left behind, or the ones that will whisper about how you let that other agent die in vain."

"Why are you saying all this?" I whispered.

"Because I know what lies in your heart, I know you belong with me. Your Director wants to know my purpose, well; I came here to ask you to return to Asgard with me,"

"W-what?"

He reached across the table, taking my hands into his. The simple action cut me off from the rest of the world, allowing me to wrap myself in Loki's presence.

"Thor told our parents that you swayed my thoughts and made me see reason, when the Allfather asked if it was true, I said yes. He thought me to be using magic but mother saw the truth, she realized my feelings were genuine and requested we be reunited."

"Loki…" I whispered as he raised my hand to his lips, gently pressing his lips against the skin and making my throat shudder.

"I know I ask a great deal of you, to leave your home and everything you have known for a strange world –"

"Say it." I murmured tossing my fears aside.

"Say what?"

"You know what," my lips curved as he caught my meaning and kissed my hand again before saying the three words that would seal my fate.

"I love you."

An abrupt thud against the two-way mirror broke our moment, and then the next thing we knew the door flew open and Steve stormed in. He seized Loki by his cloak, hauling him off the seat and slammed him roughly into the nearest wall.

"You don't deserve her!" He snapped.

"It burns you to know she'll always choose me over you!" Loki taunted, but didn't physically fight back. His words were more than enough to get under Steve's skin.

"You left her! And now you want her because it suits you? It won't happen!"

"STEVE!" I vainly attempted to pull him off Loki. "Let him go! Now!"

"HE'S USING YOU!"

"I LOVE HIM!" I tugged at his arm. "I want to go with him!"

A deep growl ripped from Steve's throat and it would take three other agents to achieve the task of pulling him off Loki.

"You choose him and we're through!" Steve snapped, staring darkly at me as I stood defiantly at Loki's side, even going as far as to slip my hand into his. He stormed out of the room, only for the Director to appear and I walked up to him.

"I did what you asked; now I suggest you let Loki go free."

"You know I can't do that Miss. Byrne," he glanced at our interlocked fingers. "And I sure as hell can't let you leave Earth –"

"What does it matter to you if I leave? If I go, Loki goes and the world keeps spinning round,"

"And then I have no need to come back here." Loki added.

"Fine. How do you intend on getting back to Asgard?"

"With a little bit of magic." Loki smiled glancing at me. "But I need two days to prepare. Daphne can't be conscious during the trip, as she's a mortal it may damage her fragile state of mind –"

"I'm not that fragile." I muttered.

"And we'll depart from that nice spot in your Central Park."

"You've got two days! But you'll remain in our custody until we escort you to Central Park. I'll have Agent Romanoff take you upstairs to one of the free apartments."

"Thank you." Loki bowed his head politely.

Natasha walked in and handed me my gun, nodding her head at Loki. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I pulled my hand from Loki's, returning my gun to its holster. "There are things I need to do as well, but I'll come by tonight."

He nodded as he faced me, cupping my face delicately in his hands. "He won't listen to reason; it's pointless to speak with him,"

"If this is going to work, you need to stop reading my mind." I stated making him smile. "Steve's stuck by me through all of this, I owe him."

Loki pressed his lips softly against my forehead. "The Asgardians will adore your loyalty,"

I smiled clutching a handful of his cloak to stop him from pulling away, kissing his lips lightly. "And you can adore me later, alright?"

"Deal." He smiled.

I released his cloak and walked pass a smirking Natasha. There was only one place Steve went to when he was angry, and I silently prayed he'd listen to reason.


	7. Final Moments

**7 ****–**** Final Moments.**

I entered the quiet gym, following the familiar floorboards I'd walked upon the day before and abruptly stopped as a boxing bag flew across the room, landing roughly against the floor and spilling the sand held within. I heard Steve angrily sigh, walking by to grab another poor, defenceless boxing bag to hang up. But he looked up as he heard my heels tap against the wood, frowning as I cautiously approached, nervously tugging the ends of my blazer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just let you storm off and fume alone," I offered him a feeble smile but he lightly shook his head. He hung up another bag and began slamming his bandaged fists into it. "I guess saying I'm sorry won't cut it this time,"

"Nope."

"How do I fix this Steve?"

"You don't." He huffed pausing to run a hand back through his hair and I marched over, standing between him and the bag causing his blue eyes to narrow. "Move Daphne!"

I stubbornly shook my head. "I hate seeing you like this, and I know it's my fault. I wish I loved you the way you want me too –"

"Why him?" He asked.

"Loki gets me, and in ways that confuse me. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I do, and it has nothing to do with magic or parlour tricks because I know him too." I reached up and touched his face even though he recoiled. "I'm going to Asgard because I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

His blue eyes finally met my hazel ones and he curled his arms round my waist, embracing me tightly. He never could stay angry with me for very long. "It won't be the same without you around here,"

"I'll miss you too." I murmured leaning back in his arms, my arms sliding from around his neck to cup his cheeks. "But you'll be better off without me,"

"No I won't."

A silent moment fell between us and when his eyes darted to my lips my hands lightly rested against his chest, so the steady beat of his heart played against my palm.

"Don't look at me like that," I whispered as he raised a bandaged hand to my face, his thumb running over my cheekbone.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

He leant close and kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly, lingering longer than necessary as his fingers caressed my lower back, making me shiver as I turned my head slightly and kissed him properly.

"Don't run away from this," he murmured as we parted; my damp gaze unable to focus on anything but his handsome features.

"Just let me go Steve." I whispered.

"Fine."

He reluctantly released me from his grasp, so I could move pass him and make my escape as tears built up at the corners of my eyes. I clutched my necklace as I walked away, waiting until I stepped out of the gym before bursting into tears.

-x-

By the time I made it to SHIELD headquarters, the streetlamps turned on and the stars began twinkling in the darkening skies above me. I held a small cardboard box in my grasp, filled with the few items that had special meaning to me and wouldn't be left on Earth, as well as a backpack of my favourite clothes.

I made my way to the apartment where Loki was being detained, curtly nodding at the two agents standing guard outside. They allowed me to enter the quiet space, and closed the door behind me. I walked into the vast living space, the hum of New York traffic complimented the dim lighting emitting from the lights and I set my things on the kitchen counter.

"Loki?" I pulled off my blazer, walking over to the leather couch were I tossed it aside and then stepped out of my heels, letting my toes relaxed in the plush carpet. "Loki? Where are you?"

"Right here my love," I spun round as he waltzed out of the bedroom in a white bathrobe. It was always odd to see him in normal clothes, but it suited him. "Did you settle your affairs?"

"Yeah," I covered the remaining distance between us, snaking my arms round his waist as I pressed myself against his warm body. I inhaled his scent, finding the comfort I needed.

"It was harder than you thought?" I nodded as he gently kissed my forehead. "Do you have doubts about leaving?"

"No." I pulled away, walking over to the window to take in the stunning sight that was New York City.

I wanted to remember everything about my childhood home, and store it in the back of my mind so I could draw the images out when I became homesick. Loki came up behind me, his lips pressing into my neck as his hands slid down my arms. I leaned against his chest, shifting my head slightly to one side as his light kisses moved up my neck.

"You should rest my love, for tomorrow we must train your mind to relax." He kissed my temple, his lips curving against the smooth skin. "_That_ is not relaxing,"

"You're doing it again," I smiled.

"You are too easy to read."

"You still owe me an apology,"

I turned round reaching for the robe tie as his mouth claimed mine in a breath-taking kiss. His slender fingers tangled in my hair, pulling it from its ponytail hold so the brunette waves fell loose. His other hand tugged the hem of my T-shirt out of my jeans, sliding beneath to grace the warm flesh and make me melt against him.

I sighed as our mouths parted; my eyes fluttering open to reveal Loki's smirking features. He knew how to turn me to mush, and took full advantage by effortlessly scooping me up into his arms, carrying me into the bedroom.

-x-

My mind kept reminding me to breathe, and keep my heart rate at a steady pace. I'd been a terrible student for Loki, he attempted to teach me breathing techniques but I couldn't quite keep my hands off him. In the end I managed to control myself and come the day of our departure I was a picture of serenity.

I would be under a deep sleep for the trip, Loki tried in vain to explain the process of interplanet travel but I decided to put my faith in him completely, trusting that when I woke I would be in Asgard. Director Fury and a handful of armed agents came to the apartment, to watch over the events. I emerged from the bedroom in the clothes I'd worn the day before, combing my fingers through my hair to bring the pieces up into a ponytail. I caught Natasha lingering nearby and walked over, hugging her tightly.

"Take care of Steve for me."

"I will." She stated flashing me a smile as we parted. "I might actually miss you,"

"Same here." I chuckled. "Thank you for everything Director," I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Make sure he doesn't come back."

I nodded walking over to the couch where Loki waited. "I'm ready when you are."

"Sit down," I sat down on the couch, getting comfortable and released a long breath. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." I did as I was told, feeling the couch dip beside me. Loki kissed my cheek. "When you wake, we will be in Asgard Lady Daphne."

My lips curved and I attempted not to think about all the wonderful things Loki had told me about Asgard. I would see it soon with my own eyes, and he would be at my side. Nothing would part us from this moment on, and when my breathing became shallow I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, ready for the next phase of my life.


	8. Tales Of Sleeping Beauty

**8 ****–**** Tales of Sleeping Beauty.**

"Daphne…"

The deep hum of Loki's voice swam through my thoughts, calling to my soul and making it stir. My gentle heart rate began to beat strong, the pace increasing until it raced in my ear and the peaceful calm slowly disappeared making my senses come alive. My nose wriggled with the scent of honey and roses. The sweet smell created images of deserts and caused my tongue to lightly run over my dry lips, moistening the dehydrated skin. My eyelids fluttered, the faint dark lashes weaving before parting and revealing a blurred image.

I presumed this is how Sleeping Beauty might have felt when her prince kissed her, breaking the spell of a hundred year slumber. Nothing quite made sense, and some moments passed before my hazel eyes were able to focus and create a clear image.

My fingers glided over a delicate silk material beneath me, my head moulded nicely within a pillow as I discovered myself lying on an outrageously huge bed. I sluggishly drew my body up into a sitting position, gazing around the vast chamber bathed in golden hues of light, and draped in fine materials of every shade of green I could think of. My hands clutched at my body, finding myself still dressed in my jeans and T-shirt, and then tangled in my loose waves.

"You're awake," my gaze abruptly shifted towards the silky voice, my lips curving as Loki appeared on the other side of the steer curtains surrounding the canopy bed. He wore his now familiar royal robes of dark green, and his handsome features appeared relaxed, more comfortable than I'd ever seen him. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

I shifted my legs over the edge of the bed, carefully planting my bare feet on the cold stone floor before rising, only to falter and be caught in Loki's arms. I braced my hands upon his strong shoulders, peeking up into his green eyes as he chuckled.

"You should rest; the effects of our trip will take some time to fade,"

"So we're here? I'm really in Asgard?" He nodded holding me steady by my hips. "Can't I have a look?" I tried to see pass him, noticing large stone archways in the distance framed what might've been a balcony.

"You've got plenty of time to sightsee Daphne, now you should rest."

"C'mon Loki, a little look won't hurt." I smiled sweetly and he easily gave in, securing an arm round my waist while the other hand pulled back the curtains from around the bed.

We leisurely walked towards the nearest stone archway, moving onto a balcony that revealed a sight that even in my wildest dreams couldn't have been created. I needed more than my two eyes to take in the breath-taking scenery, and no words materialized to explain the beauty that was my new home. It was a city of gold, a modern day Camelot that sat beneath an exposed starry heaven. There appeared to be an ocean in the distance, and magnificent light beams bounced off every building surface.

"Wow," I whispered resting my hands on the balcony.

"Is that all you have to say about your new home my love?" I lightly shrugged my shoulders. "She's speechless!" He chuckled and gently kissed my temple.

"Beautiful doesn't begin to cover it. How could you ever leave this place and choose Earth?"

"You see Asgard as I saw Midgard –"

"Apart from the whole trying to turn us into your slaves and rule us," I muttered sarcastically.

"Yes apart from that incident, I saw Midgard's beauty in its land and its people."

"And when was that exactly? You seemed pretty occupied with destroying us." I raised my eyebrows at him and his forehead furrowed despite the smirk playing upon his lips.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope." I turned my smiling face back towards the gorgeous view, inhaling the sweet scents that made my stomach grumble in sharp reply. "Loki, how long have I been asleep?"

"A few days. Now come, you should rest."

We casually walked back to the bed and I laid back down, easily relaxing into the comfortable mattress. His fingers slid over my forehead and I felt the sleepiness begin to consume me once again, but before falling completely under its spell I held out my hand.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course my love."

The bed shifted beneath me and I felt Loki's arms enfold me, his spicy scent surrounding me as I snuggled into his warmth and drifted off to sleep again.

-x-

The second time I woke from my deep slumber a shaky breath parted my lips, a long-lost memory flashed before my eyes – my mother's smile, the screeching of tires and then the horrid smell of burning rubber. I rested my hands upon my chest feeling my heartbeat thump against my ribcage as I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Daphne? Are you okay?"

I turned my head to one side seeing Loki lingering beside the bed. The chamber was dimly lit by the wall lamps, revealed by the steer curtains pulled away and attached to each post of the canopy bed.

"I dreamt of my mom. I haven't done that in years." I admitted quietly, sitting up and hugging my knees against my chest. "She was in the kitchen, baking chocolate chip cookies. She said when they were done; we'd pack up some lunch and go to the park for a picnic. We were on our way to Central Park when…when the truck crashed into our car. I remember her screaming, and then silence." I licked my dry lips. "I woke up a month later in the hospital; apparently I hit my head on the dashboard…I don't know why I dreamt of that. I thought I'd forgotten it."

Loki didn't response so I slid off the bed and discovered my cardboard box sitting safely beside the bed. I knelt down and shifted through the contents until I found a photo frame containing a picture of me and my mom. I carefully placed it on the bedside table, sitting on the edge of the bed again to admire it.

"Would she approve of me?"

I looked up as Loki walked round the bed and sat beside me. "I think so, as long as I was happy, I think that's all she'd ever want for me."

"You two look alike, same hair, eyes; even your smiles are similar."

I reached for his hand, holding it within both of mine as I cleared my throat. "So, what do your parents think of me?"

"Mother is eager to meet you. She was responsible for my release –"

"Release?" I frowned.

"Before I returned to Midgard, I was imprisoned in the dark chambers located beneath the kingdom. My powers were bound and no one but my family were allowed to be in contact with me. They believed the solitary confinement would allow me the time to think about my actions," he stared at our hands as he spoke, a slight tremor lacing his tone of an emotion I couldn't pinpoint. "I hated them for that…they didn't understand what it was like to live in Thor's vast shadow, to be second best when I should've been first!" He sighed and lightly shook his head. "But then mother came to see me, she cried for me and I truly felt bad for causing her that pain. She's always been kind to me, and treated me like she did Thor. She sat with me, she asked about my time on Midgard and I spoke about you a great deal,"

His damp gaze looked at me and I blushed, causing the corners of his lips to curve.

"You did?"

"Yes, she realized before I did, how much you meant to me. She asked if you were brought to Asgard would I change for the better, and even though I couldn't guarantee it, her faith made my father agree. He sent me to Midgard and here we are,"

"Here we are," I whispered. "A god and a mortal on Asgard…it's like a plot line from a fairy-tale."

"What is a fairy-tale?"

"Ah," I chuckled trying to think of a way to explain it. "They're stories where a normal girl ends up marrying a prince."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose with some amusement. "And that's something you believed in?"

"Well, when I was a kid I did. My grandmother even brought me a Cinderella costume; I practically lived in it, waltzing around like she does in the movie."

"You shall be a princess soon enough my love." He smiled thoughtfully.


	9. Conveniently Unmentioned

**9 – Conveniently Unmentioned.**

My next few days were spent within the confines of the bed chamber, where I'd spend my mornings lingering on the balcony, taking in the marvels of Asgard and lifting my nose to the breeze, letting my senses run wild or writing in my journal trying to describe the things I felt and saw. I longed to wander the kingdom but needed to be officially accepted by the King and Queen. No one had mentioned when or how that would transpire.

Loki was in session with his father and brother, resuming his princely duties while trying to prove he had changed his ways and no longer demanded the throne. But even I couldn't help the doubt lingering in my heart, after everything he'd attempted on Earth, just to give it all up for me was a hard thought to process.

The chamber however wasn't like being cooped up in a small space; it was much like living in a house. The wardrobe was the size of a large bedroom where racks of dresses, shoes and jewellery were made from the finest materials sat proudly on display. The bathroom was another large room, possibly the size of my old New York apartment, but ornamented in marble and golden fixtures that shimmered and gave the room a sense of grandeur. I'd spent some time, sitting in the claw-foot bathtub positioned in the middle of the room, just admiring the space until my personal handmaiden; Eldora ushered me out to save my skin from pruning.

Eldora was a raven haired beauty, not much younger than me but her kindness outmatched Steve's in ways I didn't believe possible. She spoke softly, yet every word carried, and she befriended me with such fierce loyalty that I recognized we'd be lifelong friends.

I heard the chamber doors swing open and gently closed my journal, setting it on the table beside my lounge chair as I rose and moved towards the archway, the delicate chiffon material of my mint green dress swaying around my bare feet. I assumed Eldora had returned with lunch but was surprised to discover the Queen. Her thoughtful face studied the chamber and the homey touches of my belongings before her eyes landed on me, a pleasant smile stretching her lips.

"Lady Daphne," I bowed my head politely, walking into the room to greet her. "It is a pleasure that we finally meet, I am Queen Frigga,"

"Thank you my Queen, it's nice to finally meet you as well."

She waltzed elegantly in her golden robes, covering the distance between us and took my hands into hers. She truly was beautiful, with golden-haired ringlets falling around her face and brown eyes that held the power to discover a person's secrets – the silent moment between us the chance for her to do so with me.

"My son is a changed man because of you," she admitted quietly making me blush and lightly shake my head.

"I don't think I had much to do with it –"

"You did. He was lost before he met you; and when he fell into the vastness of space, I mourned for my son believing I had lost him for good." She raised a hand to my face, cupping my cheek with the warmth that only came from a mother. "But he returned, and you saw him as I've always seen him. He is a good man and he doesn't need a crown to prove that."

"I know that." I agreed quietly as she lowered her hand and led us towards the two plush cream divans nearby where we sat together. "But I understand what it feels like to want to prove yourself to your family,"

"Loki has told me a great deal about you. He mentioned your mother passed and your father left you,"

"I prefer the term abandoned. But I was raised by my grandmother, she was amazing."

"I'm sorry to hear you have lived through so much suffering,"

My fingers graced my necklace as I glanced at Frigga. "I didn't realize how much my dad leaving affected me until I met Loki, he saw it though. And when he came back to Asgard, I felt that same lost again, only hundred times worse…" I averted my gaze to the floor, studying the patterned concrete tiles.

"You have no need to be ashamed Daphne, I fear what I might feel if Odin passes on before me."

"I wouldn't have got through it without my friend at my side." I murmured as she reached for my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"To leave everything you have ever known for the love of a man, takes great courage and I admire that greatly. You have a strong heart, and I have no doubt that you will make a fine princess of Asgard." I flashed her a smile as my eyes watered. "Odin and I will proudly introduce you to the Asgardians at your wedding to Loki."

Seconds stretched seemingly a lifetime as Frigga's words sunk into my subconscious, alarm bells going off in my head as the words wedding and Loki connected together.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"To become a princess of Asgard you must marry a prince, did Loki not mention your acceptance came through your marriage to him?"

"No he didn't," I stated slowly. "He conveniently forgot to mention that small fact to me."

"I'm sure he means to tell you, he's been very involved with the preparations. He wants everything to be perfect for you."

"Oh."

"I shall find him and insist you two speak," she rose from the couch and I somewhat in a daze mirrored her actions. "Try not to stress about it Daphne, there's a reason for everything he does."

I merely nodded and watched her walk out of the chamber before sitting back down again. "A wedding to a prince," I muttered massaging my tempers with my fingertips. "He conveniently didn't tell me that. Very convenient indeed."

-x-

Every colour of the rainbow reflected in the light of the bubbles dancing upon the bathwater surface. Every time I moved some of them would float up, drifting away before popping and then I'd glance at my skin beginning to wrinkle the longer I let my thoughts wander, unable to find an answer for why Loki didn't mention our impending marriage.

Faint footsteps echoed in the distance becoming louder and heavier before stopping abruptly and dispersing my thoughts. My gaze glided towards the exposed archway where Loki stood in his casual princely uniform, and I glanced away when his features twisted in amusement.

"Weren't you in here when I left this morning?" He marched over, bending down beside the bathtub. He kissed my shoulder and I pulled away, drawing my knees against my chest as I sat up staring straight ahead. "What's wrong my love?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He let his fingers wander over my shoulder blades; his caressing touch easily undid my anger and I sighed.

"That we have to get married!"

I glanced at him as his jaw clenched. "You heard about that did you?"

"Your mother came to see me today; we had a nice little chat about things." He rose to his feet and reached for a towel, gently unfolding it. "You should've told me Loki, you had no right to keep it from me!"

"Forgive me; I was waiting for the right time –"

"Right time?" I scoffed. "When would that be? When I'm standing at the freakin' alter?"

"I'm sorry Daphne."

"Dammit Loki." I muttered glancing up at him as he motioned the towel towards me. I rose out of the cooling water and allowed him to wrap the towel around me, his arms enfolding me as well. "I love you, but would it have killed you to give me a heads up?"

"I did not know how to tell you –"

I turned my head as he leaned in to kiss me. He sighed softly against my cheek, leaning back as I lightly shook my head. "It's not that you didn't tell me, I'm upset because you just assume I'll marry you. On Earth, we tend to ask first or even talk about the idea of getting married, we don't just spring it on people!"

"How can I fix this?"

I shrugged pulling myself from his grasp, walking over to the vanity. I released my brown waves from their ponytail hold, catching Loki's glance in the reflection of the handsome framed mirror knowing we couldn't move forward until I told him the secret lingering in my heart.

"There's something I need to tell you," I exhaled a long breath, clutching the towel as I faced him. "I slept with Steve…I-I…"

I chewed on my bottom lip incapable of putting an explanation into words and waited for an explosive reaction that never came; Loki simply turned on his heel and marched off down the short corridor back into the main chamber. I quickly followed, slipping slightly on the marbled floor but managed to catch him before he could storm from the chamber completely.

"LOKI!"

He paused before the main doors of the chamber and slowly turned to face me, his green eyes narrowing darkly at me and his slender form silently trembled as the rage bubbled at the surface. He was positively livid.

"How could you –"

"We weren't together! We weren't even on the same planet!" I snapped. "Steve was the only one that bothered with me after Fury fired me! I was bitter and broken, and he…he stopped me from doing something stupid –"

"So you reward him by giving yourself to him?"

"I tried to move on! I tried to forget you, forget my feelings for you, but they wouldn't go away. And then two months ago I woke up one morning and decided to stop wallowing and actually live my life again!" I released an angered breath, feeling the guilt finally lift off my shoulders. "I knew I'd always have feelings for you, but I couldn't just sit around wondering if you'd come back. It hurt too much."

"Do you love him?" He calmly asked me the one question I dreaded to hear. There was no way of sparing anyone's feelings with my answer.

"A part of me does." I admitted quietly. "But I'm here, on Asgard with you. Doesn't that mean something?"

"It did." Loki stated pulling the doors open and stalked out.


	10. Sound Effects And Overdramatics

**A/N –**_ I know y'all didn't see the twist coming, neither did I until the words were staring back at me. Anyway, I promise the drama won't linger, I want a happy ever after for Daphne and Loki._

**10 – Sound Effects And Overdramatics.**

Loki didn't return to the chamber after my confession. Every night afterwards I was forced to lie alone in that big bed, my thoughts too restless and sleep evaded me. Sometimes I'd sit up and stare at the closed double doors, wishing for them to fly open and have Loki waltz in, but they remained closed and my exile began to make me claustrophobic. Eldora tried in vain to cheer me up, bringing me books from the library but soon enough, even her descriptive tales of Asgard's many sights made me weary.

When the days finally started merging into weeks my quiet session of afternoon reading on the balcony was disturbed by Frigga's presence. She swept in and lightly shook her head when I motioned to stand.

"How are you Daphne?"

"I'm fine." I closed my novel, placing it in my lap as I stared out over Asgard.

"I've spoken to Loki, so how are you really?"

"I feel like someone's scooped my heart out with a spoon." My watery gaze glanced at her, finding her kind features watching me carefully. "I had to tell him, but now I don't know what to do."

"Loki's always been gifted with his words, but now he has none. He is as confused and hurt as you are," she reached out and placed her hand upon my arm. "Do not despair; I know you two can mend things."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me…he wanted to hurt me, he wanted me to feel exactly how much pain he was in. Nothing I say can fix this, I made a choice and now I have to deal with it." I hastily wiped my fingers across my damp cheeks.

"Do you love him?"

I nodded, "Yes, I love him."

"Then I will take you to him." She abruptly rose and I followed suit as we left the chamber together.

I nervously glanced around, running my fingers through the hairs of my hair so it seemingly flat against my breasts. The only sound echoing off the golden corridors were our steps, but every now and again we'd pass an open doorway and I'd see more golden rooms filled with people going about their business. We eventually came to a closed door, reaching high up towards the ceiling and carved with intricate patterns. Frigga raised a hand and knocked once before gracefully turning on her heel, she flashed me a warm smile and walked off.

I swallowed hard as the double doors gently swung open revealing a golden room. A triangle shaped bonfire sat in the middle of it, with three large couches surrounding it as flaming torches created a homey vibe against the stark metal.

I entered the room, my footsteps capturing the attention of the lone person sitting on a couch directly in front of me. The bonfire crackled and Loki's figure tensed as he glimpsed over his shoulder. His gaze lingered on me merely a second before he resumed his position.

"You were forbidden to leave your chamber –"

"Then take it up with your mother, because she brought me here." I walked towards the bonfire, feeling the heat dance upon my face as I moved round to the opposite side of the couch Loki sat on. "You left me…again."

The firelight revealed his damp gaze and the dark circles around his eyes. I gently clutched a handful of my dress as I lowered myself onto the couch, forcing myself to stare at the fire and not his grave expression.

"How could you?" He whispered.

"I can't explain it any more than I already have. Steve was there for me, he cared about me and I grew to care for him too. But I couldn't let you go." The soft chiffon material wrinkled the longer I grasped it. "I tried…I really did but I just couldn't. So I ended things."

"Were you together long?"

"About a month." Our gazes met and I noticed the corner of his lips twitched, obviously satisfied that Steve and I couldn't make things work. "I understand you're angry, but you keep forgetting how many times I've chosen you over him, over everything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, what more do you want from me?"

He remained silent, staring into the flames and I rose from the couch.

"Why don't you just send me back to Earth then?"

"That is impossible –"

"Then I might as well jump off the balcony!" I snapped, turning on my heel and stalked around the large couch, heading towards the balcony only for Loki's image to appear before me. He held out his hands and I glanced over my shoulder to find him now standing.

"There is no need for the dramatics Daphne –"

"Screw you!"

His lips curved into a genuine smile as he walked towards me, clasping his hands behind his back. Suddenly the confidant air about him had returned, the prince stood before me but if he was expecting me to grovel for forgiveness, he was in for a rude awakening.

"A princess shouldn't speak so crudely,"

"I'm no princess!"

"Not yet –"

"There you go again, assuming that I'm some –" He grabbed my face and kissed me, ending the conversation and argument in one passionate embrace that left me breathless and my spine tingling. I wrapped my arms round his waist, pressing myself against him as he kissed my nose. "Ask me,"

"What exactly am I asking?" His green eyes bored into my hazel ones for a long moment before he spoke, "Daphne Byrne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and a princess of Asgard?"

"Was that so hard?" I murmured.

"Terribly difficult my love," he chuckled releasing my from his embrace and dipped a hand into his pocket, pulling it out and uncurled his slender fingers to reveal a ring. In the centre was a square sharped emerald, and the gold band was encrusted with small emerald and diamond stones, all sparkling in the firelight. "So? Are you accepting my proposal?"

"You understand why I told you about Steve?"

He nodded raising a hand to my face. "We need to be honest, although you have no trouble with that. I realize the sacrifices you've made have been many and I did forget that in the heat of the moment. I would not be here if it weren't for you,"

"Yes," I whispered. "I'll marry you Loki."

He gently slid the ring onto my finger as we embraced again.


	11. Swear It Again

**11 – Swear It Again.**

A faint breeze lingered as twilight approached and the golden throne room basked in the mild auburn hues of the setting sun while the hum of conversation from guests filled the vast space. I peered out between a small gap in the curtains to see Odin perched upon his throne, while Loki lingered at the bottom of the steps before him, wearing his full Asgardian robes of green and black. Thor stood beside his brother, smiling proudly at the crowd as did Frigga.

In my wildest dreams I could only hope to have a fraction of her grace and wisdom, she was what I hoped to be like in the future. There was a chance Loki could ascend to the throne one day, and while he relished the thought, I dreaded the reasonability, especially after the past few days as I'd been discovering what just being a princess would entail.

"Are you ready milady?"

I exhaled a long breath letting the curtain slip from my grasp as I moved away, nodding to Eldora dressed in a beautiful gown of light gray, her black hair pulled up into a large bun on the top of her head.

"You look beautiful milady, there's no need to be nervous. You're about to marry the man you love,"

"I know that Eldora, I just didn't picture my wedding being watched by an entire kingdom."

She placed the bouquet of pale pink roses within my trembling grasp. "I'm sure if you focus your attention on Loki, everyone else will disappear." I nodded again and she carefully lowered the cloudy veil over my face. "Deep breaths milady."

I nervously smiled and took a couple of deep breaths, slowly releasing them when a sudden hush overwhelmed the crowd, the royal guards beside us pulled opened the curtains and revealed me to the Asgardians for the first time. I gingerly took my first step forward, and held my head high as the string quartet on a balcony above me began playing a romantic tune. I slowly waltzed along the vacant aisle. The delicate ruffles of my white princess gown easily floated over the ground while the strapless bodice clung nicely to my figure, but allowed me the space to breathe freely.

I struggled to not look at the faces I passed, concentrating on Loki, as his features became clearer as I drew nearer and eventually the pounding in my heart began to calm when I saw his smiling face. He outstretched his hand as I finally covered the distance between us, and gently placed a hand within his. His lips brushed my cheek and then fluttered against my ear.

"I believe that dress will be a battle to get off you."

I released my nerves with a small chuckle as we faced Odin, the music fading out.

"It's with great joy that we come together today, Loki, Odin's son and my youngest is to proclaim his love for Midgardian Daphne Byrne, a fine woman in her own right. They enter a union, swearing to their King, and before all Asgardians today of their intention to dwell together as husband and wife," he rose from the throne, a formidable force that made me glance at Frigga standing proudly on the stairs nearby. Her smile gave me the burst of courage to squeeze Loki's hand, and he squeezed mine in return. "Do you Loki, Odin's son swear to be a loyal husband to the woman you have chosen?"

"I swear it."

"And do you swear to stand at her side through life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts you?"

"I swear it."

"Do you Daphne Byrne of Midgard, swear to be a loyal wife to the man you have chosen?"

I swallowed hard, speaking loudly and clearly. "I swear it."

"And do you swear to stand at his side through life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain until death parts you?"

"I swear it."

Odin smiled down at us, "I, Odin Allfather pronounce you man and wife. May your life together be good and long."

Loki faced me with a grin, reaching for the lacy edge of the veil and gradually lifted it up and over my head. "You are stunning my love," he cupped my face within his hands, leaning close to kiss my lips lightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He smiled as I linked my arm through his, allowing him to walk us pass the cheering crowd.


	12. Familiar Taste of Longing

**A/N –**_ I always planned to write a lot more for this story but inspiration failed me. I've been working on this for months so hopefully you all enjoy it._

**12 – Familiar Taste of Longing.**

(12 Months Later)

The spring breeze laced with a hint of flowery fragrance and a slight chill from the linger cold winter, nipped at the back of my neck every time my ponytail jumped – that movement being frequent as I rode my horse; Cobalt through the dewy fields on the outskirts of the city. Asgard's beauty never failed to take my breath away, especially first thing in the morning when the twinkly night sky faded into the horizon of warm orange hues.

Every morning I could spare from my royal duties for the past year, Cobalt and I would take in the peaceful splendor of the fields, we'd change our routes regular depending on what the fields were being used for at the time and befriending many of the farmers and their families. My time as a New York City police officer taught me not to neglect the locals, especially those that provided a service. I might've belonged to the royal family but I never let it go to my head and that appeared to gain favour with some of the Asgardians reluctant to accept a Midgardian as their princess.

On my way back to the palace, Cobalt would gallop freely, enjoying the swift pace through the bright green blades of grass knowing once we entered the city limits; we could only manage a casual trot. It wasn't really a bad thing as I was fascinated by the sights of people setting up their wares in grand shop displays; women gossiping by the marble fountain while enjoying morning tea but the children were the most amusing. There was always one that would approach Cobalt with a carrot, wanting to run their small hands through her white luscious mane and tail. And this day was no different to the others as we drew a crowd of children, each wanting their turn and I was all too happy to oblige their delighted smiles.

By the time I galloped into the stables it was almost noon, and Eldora waited impatiently at Cobalt's stall. The raven-haired woman and my dear friend gently lifted her pale brown gown off the ground, walking towards me as I hopped off the saddle, ignoring the short dizzy spell that followed. I tugged at my leather gloves while the stable boys took care of my horse.

"Milady I was beginning to worry, you're running later than usual,"

"I know I'm sorry Eldora." I smiled, unbuttoning my dark blue blazer as we left the stable together, using the underground passage that led straight into the palace. "We drew a crowd today; I couldn't resist the cries of just one more pat, one more carrot. The children adore Cobalt, with all the carrots they give her, we need the daily ride."

"The children love you too milady. I've seen the way you are with them; you treat them with respect and treat me as if they're adults,"

I shrugged off her adoring tone, while exchanging my gloves for a clean towel to wipe my face. "I'm just a big kid at heart I guess."

I didn't want to admit aloud how desperate I was to start my own family, or that finding a moment to be alone with Loki meant scheduling an appointment with him. It was beginning to get on my last nerve. I understood his royal duties were important as I had my own schedule of conferences and banquets I was required to attend.

"I've run a bath for you and laid out a fresh set of clothes on the bed. I've also sent your jewels to be cleaned for tomorrows banquet with the Farmers Guide."

"That banquet is tomorrow?" She nodded as I sighed. "I completely forgot about it, thank you Eldora. Oh, have you seen Loki this morning?"

"No milady, but I understand there was a meeting to be held today in the throne room to discuss the Bifrost reconstruction."

"Oh, that's right. I remember him mentioning that."

We entered the golden chamber Loki and I shared. The same one I'd woken in just over a year ago, I still struggled to believe that so much time had passed as Asgard felt more like home than New York did.

"I think I'll take lunch on the terrace today and please speak to Lady Sif, I don't think I'm up for a training session this afternoon."

"I will let her know milady." Eldora smiled as I removed my blazer. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Not right now, I'll take my bath now."

She bowed her head politely and departed the chamber. The moment the heavy doors closed, leaving me in the quiet surroundings, I made my way to the bed, sitting on the edge of the neatly made bed to tug off my knee-high leather boots. The minor task left me feeling slightly light-headed, a familiar feeling plaguing me for the past few days.

I slowly rose from the bed, my bare feet padding over the cold stone floor as I made my way to the bathroom, inhaling the scent of wild roses – an aroma that usually relaxed my senses but now made my stomach churn, sharply twisting before releasing. I slapped a hand to my mouth and bolted for the toilet, dropping to my knees and thankfully just in time because I threw up violently.

My whole body heaved, even after it felt like I'd thrown up everything besides my organs. I sat on the floor, resting back against the wall, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths as I ran the back of my hand across my clammy forehead. I don't know how long I sat there for but when Eldora returned, that's where she found me.

"Milady?" She knelt beside me, placing a hand upon my forehead as her dark eyes worriedly searched me for the source of my pain. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay for now. But do me a favour and get rid of those bath salts."

"Of course. Should I fetch the physician?"

I glanced up at her. "I know what you're thinking Eldora,"

"Is it possible?"

"Maybe you should call the physician, but do it quietly…and don't tell Loki. Not until we know what's happening, I don't want him worrying."

Her eyebrows rose but she remained silent as she nodded, quickly rushing off as I dragged myself to my feet. I stumbled over to the basin and washed my face and brushed my teeth, not surprised to see my features completely lost beneath the white tinge of my skin. I carefully walked back along the hallway, bracing a hand against the wall until I entered the main room, and approached the bed, taking a seat while I waited for the physician to arrive.

-x-

"Daphne?"

My eyelids fluttered open revealing Loki's concerned features. I suppressed a knowing sigh as he sat awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed, dressed in his usual princely robes in dark shades of green and black.

"You don't look well my love,"

"I don't feel so hot either." I stated sluggishly sitting up and resting against the mountain of pillows.

He reached for the cup of tea sitting on the bedside table and handed it to me. "Why didn't you call for me sooner?"

"You were busy, and I didn't want to worry you about something as silly as a stomach bug. The physician said it will pass in a few days, and I should rest." I sipped a couple of mouthfuls of tea, his green eyes lingering on me not only to study my expression but to bring forth the confession in my heart. "I thought I might've been pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? That's all you have to say on the subject?"

He took the teacup off my hands to set it back upon the bedside table. He raised a hand to my face, lightly brushing his thumb over my cheekbone like he always did when he wanted to soothe my anger. "You should not worry so much my love, it will happen when it's meant to."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked. "I've heard the gossips, whispering how unworthy I am to produce an heir…I'm the Midgardian whore who became a princess."

"What did I tell you about those women?"

"You said knocking their teeth out wouldn't stop them from gossiping."

"Yes," he smirked. "But I also told you not to listen to those silly women. They don't know you the way I do, nor do they appreciate you the way I do."

I rolled my eyes shifting my head away from Loki's embrace and threw off the blankets, quickly climbing from the bed and almost lost my balance when the wooziness consumed me. Loki jumped up and held me steady but I shoved his hands away once again.

"My love you need to rest,"

"I need to pee!" I snapped marching as cautiously as I could away from him and along the corridor to the bathroom.


	13. Badgering Thoughts

**13 – Badgering Thoughts.**

Loki slumbered with his back to me, having spent the past couple of days away from me, leaving at dawn and returning after dark. I'd spent the evening with his parents, making small talk and vainly pretending that my husband's regular disappearing acts weren't bothering me.

Loki's quiet snores vibrated past his lips but it wasn't the source of my insomnia. My thoughts wouldn't allow me to sleep, badgering away at my subconscious like taking an ice-pick to a slab of ice. I slipped out from beneath the sheets, and tip toed across the stone floor towards the wardrobe where I pulled on a pair of dark riding pants and jacket, pausing whenever I heard a sound that might've been Loki stirring but when I emerged from the vast wardrobe holding my leather riding boots I discovered my husband still fast asleep.

I stood silently on the spot, staring at emotionless posture and longed for the days when a nervous excitement built up in my stomach, when just the thought of seeing him would make me giddy, his kisses turning my knees to mush. But I hadn't felt that way in a long time, his touches were cold, forced and we were quickly spiraling into a comfortable pattern of avoiding each other. I blamed myself. Mentioning how desperate I was to start a family the month before pushed him further away from me.

I left our chambers and gently closed the doors behind me. I relished the silence of the palace and the way the flaming torches flickered off the golden walls in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't the first time I'd snuck out and it was common for me to be discovered having a light breakfast in the kitchens with the servants.

I stopped at the end of the long corridor and pulled on my boots, my hair falling around me like a cape.

"And where do you think you're going?"

My spine abruptly clicked as I stood up straight, discovering the beautiful Lady Sif emerging from the east wing corridor where she and the Warriors Three had their chambers. She was dressed in her usual casual battle attire and her silky black hair drawn up into a ponytail to expose the features many men lusted after.

"Do you ever sleep Lady Sif?"

"Obviously as much as you do Lady Daphne," she smiled as I walked over, roughly pulling hair up into a ponytail. "I heard you were unwell, and there were rumours that you were with child."

I lightly shook my head as we walked the familiar route to the underground passages. "To be pregnant means spending time with your husband."

"Are you two still having problems?"

I nodded, sighing softly knowing I could express my thoughts freely with her. "I don't know what's happening between us, sometimes I feel like I'm a hindrance to him, like I'm keeping him from doing something important. I understand he's busy and we both have our duties to attend to but there's something on his mind, something…secret."

"Well, he is known for having his secrets and using his silver tongue to cover his tracks. That's just the way Loki has always been."

"I know, I just didn't think he would keep secrets from me." I admitted as we glanced sheepishly at each other. "You feel it too don't you Sif? Something's wrong,"

"This began when the Allfather announced another Bifrost would be constructed?" I nodded. "It does make me uneasy, Loki almost succeeded in destroying Thor and becoming King –"

"So what's to stop him from trying again?" I questioned following her train of thought.

"I think we should have a training session,"

I forced a feeble smile, attempting to keep the conversation light as Sif tried her best to distract me my thoughts from lingering on Loki. "My skills with the sword are light-years behind yours."

"I'll have you engaging ten soldiers at once in no time; you will be a might warrior yet!" She smiled.

-x-

My loose waves flapped behind me as did the black cape round my shoulders while I rode Cobalt hard over the rainbow bridge to where the Bifrost once stood proudly as a transport between other realms. After spending a few hours tolerating Lady Sif to train me with the sword, and take pleasure in beating me, I returned to my chambers to learn Loki had already left for the day. So once I'd bathed and changed I headed straight to the stables.

I lightly pulled on the reins, slowing Cobalt until she stopped completely just behind Heimdall. The large man in beautiful golden armour came to my aid, easily lifting me off the saddle and setting my feet down upon the bridge.

"Thank you Heimdall, how are you?"

"I'm well your highness but also surprised to see you here, aren't you meant to be on bed rest?"

"It was nothing; I'm feeling much better now." I smiled walking with him to the edge of the bridge still shattered from where Thor's hammer dislodged the Bifrost during Loki's first attempt to take over the throne. "This is still my favourite spot in all of Asgard."

We stood peacefully, and side by side gazing out at the marvel of the universes before us, the serene afternoon beginning to fade into twilight behind us but my gaze lingered through the darken clouds with swirls of blue hues through them, appreciating Earth was out there somewhere. Steve was out there somewhere.

"Heimdall –"

"You need not ask me your highness; he does well and is happier than he was." I swallowed hard as we looked at each other, his bright golden eyes staring back into my hazel ones but not in the scolding way I expected. "I know he is the reason you come here often, and I keep that knowledge to myself."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

I looked away when tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I didn't regret leaving Earth and choosing to spend my life with Loki in Asgard. But sometimes I wished to visit my old stomping grounds, fantasizing about spending a day in Central Park, relaxing on a park bench and watching the hours tick by while people went about their business, lift my nose to the air and inhale the city smells I could sink my teeth into.

"You're not the only one that visits this spot on a regular basis. Loki spends hours here in quiet reflection, and always insists that I take my leave when he does so."

Heimdall's remarks made me frown and clasp my hands in front of me rather than go with the desire to clutch the delicate material of my dress.

"The new Bifrost is to be constructed here; perhaps he's just studying the site." I suggested.

"Do you believe that?"

I fiddled with my wedding rings refusing to look at my friend even though his words and Lady Sif's reflected deep within my soul. Loki's change of heart never sat well with my gut, and I could never fully accept he'd given up the chance to destroy his family for my sake. I made my way back to Cobalt, allowing Heimdall to assist me up onto the saddle. I adjusted my dress and cape, reaching for the reigns and unwittingly stared at the emerald ring on my finger, admiring the way the light reflected off it.

"Do you really believe he's planning another scheme to overthrow his father?"

"I did not mean to plant the seed of doubt in your mind your highness," he politely bowed his head. "I'm sure Loki would not do anything to hurt you."

"I consider you a kind and dear friend Heimdall, but I'm afraid I've felt that doubt longer than I dare admit. I just don't know what to do about it."

"I do not envy the responsibility that weighs heavy on your shoulders."

I forced a feeble smile and rode off with haste towards the palace.

-x-

Later that night I sat perfectly posed upon the cushioned stool and before the vanity table, lightly running a comb through my hair while trailing Loki's movements in the reflection of the large round mirror. He sat on the bed, flicking through a leather bound book he kept locked in his bedside table drawer. I set the comb down upon the glass surface, rising from the stool as I walked over to the bed feeling my satin robe move against my skin and the skimpy negligée I wore underneath.

"Good book?" I questioned turning down my side of the bed.

"It's nothing you would be interested in reading my love,"

"Have you been to see Heimdall lately?"

He shook his head, not bothering to look up from the book as I folded my arms across my chest, lingering at my bedside. "I have no need to speak with him."

His blatant lie was a sharp stab to my heart but I remained oddly composed, rather than knocking his front teeth out. I didn't want to think of him betraying the family I now belonged to, just so he could be King but past evidence was built up against him.

"I've been thinking that when the new Bifrost has been constructed, I would like to visit New York."

My statement instantly caught his attention, his green eyes lifting from the book and swiftly focusing on me.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I have a craving for chili cheese fries." I replied raising an eyebrow at him as he slammed his book close, sighing deeply.

"You're lying my love,"

"So are you Loki." I moved around the bed, never taking my eyes off him and when he motioned to hide his book away, I reached out and stopped him. "If you have some scheme forming in your head, you need to stop it right now."

He roughly pulled away from me, climbing out of bed. He shoved the book into the drawer and slammed it shut, being sure to lock it securely before facing me. Once his serious glare might've frightened me, and even when he raised his hand, encircling his slender fingers around my throat I didn't flinch but my eyes watered hating that my doubts were being proven right.

"You should not tempt my anger my love, it is foolish that you try."

"I'm not afraid of you,"

I gasped when his thumb pressed hard against my throbbing pulse.

"Perhaps I need to try harder then. You need to learn your rightful place is at my side, you do what I ask of you and do not question me or my motives!" He hissed inching his face closer towards mine so our noses touched.

"What's happened to you? To us?" I whispered feeling a tear run down my cheek and his gaze trailed it, the anger instantly fizzling out as he stepped away from me. "If you resort to your old tricks…you'll go down a path that I can't – I won't follow."

I stubbornly held my head high as he stared at me for a long moment and then suddenly snatched up his robe, pulling it on as he stalked pass me, the chamber doors opening and closing moments later.


	14. Come Undone

**14 – Come Undone.**

"Milady?"

I blinked a couple of times; my thoughts displaying Loki's enraged features disappearing as I glanced down at the book open in my lap, still on the first page. I closed it after rereading the first sentence twice and looked up at Eldora sitting behind her tapestry table, staring at me.

"Do you feel unwell?"

"No, I'm fine Eldora." I set the book aside. "Do you know where Thor is today?"

"No milady, do you wish me to find his whereabouts?"

"No, don't trouble yourself. I think I might go and find himself myself."

I rose from the divan and quickly left the chamber before she could protest. I'd been in Thor's chambers once, by accident during my first few days exploring the palace. It was much like the one me and Loki shared, apart from all the weapons he kept from his victorious battles.

I discovered the chamber doors flung open in welcoming gesture and entered, gazing around but didn't see the burly blonde, but heard his guff voice floating in from the balcony.

"Thor? It's Daphne," I called as I crossed the vast space. "May I have a word?" I grabbed a handful of my dark blue, sleeveless gown so I wouldn't trip on the hem as I stepped up onto the balcony, freezing in the archway when I discovered Thor and Loki.

The brother's quiet conversation instantly ended as they turned to face me. Thor smiled and walked over, embracing me tightly.

"Dear sister, what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I hoped I could have a word with you," I replied as he pulled away, glancing back at Loki as he drank heavily from the goblet in his hand. "But you're obviously busy, I'll –"

"Do not scurry away on my account!" Loki snapped throwing the goblet away, the fragile glass shattering against the nearest wall and making me awkwardly jump.

"Brother! Treat your wife well, before she puts you in your place." Thor laughed but Loki scowled.

"Is that my wife's duty brother? To keep me in line?" I glanced at Thor who'd stopped laughing to frown at Loki as he advanced towards us. "Is it not her duty to serve and obey me? Should my wife not agree with my every word, every desire, and every command?"

"Brother –"

"Should a wife not bow to her husband –"

"If you wanted a slave you should've married one!" I snapped bitterly, making the corners of Loki's lips curl upwards into a sinister smirk.

"Perhaps I would've been better off with a slave, rather than marrying a common whore!"

My fingers unclenched the delicate material of my gown, my hand raising and flying so swiftly that neither Loki nor Thor realized what had happened until the loud slap echoed in our quiet surroundings. My whole hand tingled from the violent force and a reddening mark instantly appeared upon Loki's pale cheek. His green eyes narrowed and when he stepped towards me Thor braced a large hand upon his brother's chest, easily holding him back.

"Calm yourself brother, let me talk to her –"

"There's no need for that!" My chin trembled as I spoke each word in anger, never looking away from Loki. "The moment the Bifrost is built and ready to be used, I'm leaving! I'm going home to New York!"

Loki's eyes slowly widened as I turned on my heel and ran off, bursting into tears the moment they were out of earshot.

-x-

I found it hard to remain composed when I expressed my desire to leave Asgard to Frigga. She listened intently, as we sat on a cream divan in her private chambers letting me express the words and emotions I'd kept bottled up for some time. And eventually when I'd spoken my piece she merely nodded, placing a warm hand against my cheek.

"I understand Daphne,"

"You do?" My damp lashes fluttered together as I looked at her.

"Leaving your home to come here was never going to be easy, and I'm afraid my son has been distance of late from everyone."

I frowned at her. "I didn't expect that response from you."

"Marriage is difficult, if the two of you are unhappy and unwilling to work together, what chance do you have to live happily together? You did the best you could Daphne considering how different you and Loki are." She smiled kindly and rose from the divan as I sat somewhat bewildered. "I will miss you greatly when you leave, you've become like a daughter to me."

Frigga reached for my hands, gently pulling me up off the divan. She wiped away my tears, still smiling.

"You look tired, you should get some rest."

She walked me back to my chambers, chirping away in my ear about how wonderful my life would be back in New York. When the doors closed behind her and I was alone, my brain kicked into gear. I lightly shook my head realizing the Queen had used reverse psychology on me.

"Damn, she's good." I muttered slowly walking across the room, undoing my braided hair while the flaming torches lit up the chamber in a warm glowing light.

I kicked off my shoes at the end of the bed and lightly massaged my neck, thinking a quiet soak in the tub would relax me before bed.

"There she is!"

I jumped, my hand lowering from my neck as I swiftly turned to watch Loki, dressed in his green bathrobe stumble in from the balcony, dropping an empty flagon of wine. The sound of the shattering clay sent shivers rolling down my spine and I frowned at him.

"Loki!"

"There she is," he repeated, his drunk green eyes greedily looking me up and down. "My wife! The woman that supposedly loves me!"

I decided to ignore him, assuming he'd had enough drink to pass out soon enough and motioned to head to my wardrobe when Loki's image appeared before me. He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play your tricks with me, I'm not in the mood."

"But I am."

The real Loki behind me clutched a handful of my hair, making me cry out as he tugged me back against his chest. His heated breath fanned the side of my face, his lips fluttering against my skin as he spoke.

"I've missed that passion you displayed this afternoon. If Thor had not been there, I would've had my way with you right then and there my love."

His teeth nipped at my neck before he spun me round, raising a hand to my throat, his cool fingertips lingering on my pulse before slowly lowering over my chest, rapidly rising and falling in harsh breaths. His other hand rested upon my waist a moment, and then slid to my hip, clutching the fragile material of my gown and began tugging it upwards.

"Loki…"

His narrowed gaze silenced me. But I oddly didn't fear for my life or what he might do to me in his drunk state, I craved any sort of attention he might show me. He pressed his lips against my jaw, tracing light kisses up to my earlobe as he walked me backwards until the back of my legs bumped into the bed. He moved a hand around to the back of my neck, burying it in my hair and kept me from falling backwards. Our bodies pressed together, our hips meeting and making Loki groan in my ear. I trembled, resting my hands flat against his chest.

I jumped when I felt his hand grab my ass. He looked at me, staring a long moment into my eyes as his fingers untangled from my hair and caught my chin, I blushed beneath the intense stare.

"There's my favourite shade of red." He smirked tilting my face up to his as we kissed. I was instantly swept up in his lust, breathing in his scent deeply as I curled my arms round his neck, enabling the remaining space between our bodies to close.

I'd missed him more than I realized. Every beat of his heart that played against my breast allowed me to fall deeper under his spell. My lips parted when his tongue traced my lips, before invading my mouth while my fingers quickly undid his robe. His slender fingers touched my shoulders, our lips breaking for a decent breath our lungs craved. I chewed on my bottom lip, tasting the wine he'd consumed while his fingers lightly tugged the shoulder straps of my gown, the material falling down my bare arms and off my body to pool around my feet.

I unwittingly blushed again when his eyes flicked down to take the sight of me in only a pair of black panties before darting up to my face. I gave in first, leaning in to capture his mouth. He didn't protest when I undid his pants, loosening them enough so they dropped around his ankles. He smiled against my lips and easily lifted me off the floor, gently setting me upon the bed.

I cupped his face within mine, kissing him sweetly, a silent confession and apology for letting everything come between us as I slumped back into pillows. I gasped with the feeling of his cool skin against mine as he moved between my parted legs, ignoring the goose-bumps that appeared when his fingers dawdled along the band of my panties. He ripped them off with a single violent tug. My eyebrows rose as he chuckled, tossing them away.

"Say it," he murmured as I brushed my nose against his, sliding my hands over his back and up to his shoulder blades.

"Say what?"

"You know what." He grasped my thigh, drawing my leg up against his side and positioning himself right where he could torment me until gave into him. But I merely smiled.

"I don't think I do."

He flashed me a wolfish grin and I inhaled sharply when he entered me, sliding in slowly until fully inside me and then he remained still.

"Say it Daphne."

I stared into his beautiful green eyes, the corners of my lips curving as I whispered to him. "I love you…only you Loki."

He kissed me deeply, our bodies rocking together slowly, the movement keeping us close and allowing the pleasure to build up while the sounds of heavy breathing and the occasional moan filled the chamber. My nails dug into his shoulder blades, to the point there'd be bruises the next day and his head buried into my neck when we both came undone in ecstasy.

We stayed wrapped up in each other for the rest of the night, using the precious time to remember why we were together in the first place, until sleep called to us and even then, Loki kept me close.


	15. No Crown Required

**15 – No Crown Required.**

The morning sun crept upon the bed waking me from my happy dreams and bathing my flesh with its delighted warmth. I blindly stretched out my arm, hoping my fingers would come into contact with Loki's cool flesh but instead my fingers brushed over the tangled sheets. I pulled my head from my pillow, my eyelids fluttering open to discover myself alone in the bed. I rolled over, gathering the sheet against my chest as I gradually became more awake, sitting up and peering around the empty chamber.

"Loki?"

My heart sunk as my own voice echoed around the chamber. I was completely alone. I reluctantly slid from beneath the sheets and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. I decided to use the shower and stood beneath the waterfall showerhead, letting the hot water flow over me, caressing my flesh and chasing away the happiness I'd felt the night before, when I stupidly believed Loki and I had made up.

I wrapped myself in a towel once my skin was warmth and soft, my damp feet padded over the stone floors as I went to the wardrobe to choose a gown, ignoring all the ones that were shades of green and chose a gown the colour of blood. My eyebrow arched, believing it to match the rage bubbling deep within me and carefully pulled on the long-sleeve gown that clung to my figure.

"Milady?"

Eldora's voice floated towards me as I finished securing my hair into a bun upon the top of my head. I added a touch of red lipstick to my lips and rouge to my cheeks. My reflection reminded me of Scarlet O'Hara from Gone with the Wind. I forced a feeble smile and left to enter the main chamber where Eldora was setting up breakfast in the sitting area.

"Good morning milady, did you sleep well?"

"I did. Have you seen my husband this morning?" I perched myself on the edge of the divan, accepting the cup of tea she handed me.

"Yes, he said he would be joining you shortly." She smiled and bowed before heading to the doors that flew open, revealing Loki. He smiled kindly at Eldora who bowed respectfully, closing the doors behind her when she departed.

"You look beautiful as always my love." Loki beamed walking over and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Where have you been?" I asked coldly, setting my cup of tea on the table before me.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Loki, just answer the damn question!" I snapped causing his brow to furrow in confusion.

"I was with my mother; she asked to see me this morning because she is worried about you. She told me about your conversation yesterday." He sat beside me as I shamefully avoided his gaze. "Do you really mean to leave me Daphne?"

"That depends on you." I replied quietly clasping my hands upon my lap, staring straight ahead. "Are you planning on overthrowing your father's rule again?"

"Why would you think that?"

I glanced at him in surprise. "Do you really think you can fool me? Me of all people? You disappear all day Loki, you spend hours on the bridge where the Bifrost use to be and then there's your past history. The anger you had for your father and brother –"

"I lived in the shadow of Thor my entire life! I watched as Asgardians admired the future King while I was ridiculed, my inadequacies always on display for everyone to see and make fun of!" A lifetime of bitterness laced his tone, reminding me of how our tortured souls connected that night on the SHIELD Helicarrier. "They never saw me fit to rule, I was well within my rights to take the throne!"

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes." He admitted quietly.

I abruptly looked away as tears formed at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill. We didn't speak for a long time, letting the sounds of nature fill the chamber; even from here I could hear the ocean crashing against the cliffs. Asgard was my home now, to leave this beautiful place behind would be the same as ripping my heart from my chest.

Loki reached out and placed a hand upon mine, separating them so he could lace our fingers in a tight lock, and that's when I found my voice again, our eyes meeting.

"I've already told you if you resort to your old tricks…I will leave you. I mean it Loki; I won't stand beside you as you destroy our family."

"Once you understood my hatred Daphne, you knew what it meant to be cast aside and belittled for the mere fact that you were born." Our hands broke so he could rest them on his knees, exhaling a defeated sigh. "When did you change?"

"When I came here and married you. Your family embraced me as one of their own, and I love them as if I've always belonged here." His eyes watered and I raised a hand to his face, brushing my thumb against his cheek. "There's a good man inside of you, I know that because…" I trailed off feeling myself blush.

"Because of what Daphne?" He urged.

"He saved me." I admitted quietly. "He drew me from a dark place and showed me wonders and feelings I'd never really known before. That man doesn't need a crown or the admiring affection of the Asgardians to be a great man because his family loves him for who he really is."

"What would you have me do?" He whispered moulding his face against my palm.

"Live your life with me. Be my husband, my Loki."

"I'm afraid I am a terrible husband,"

"Nobody's perfect."

He reached for my hand, lowering it from his face. "I'm the reason we have not conceived a child yet. I kept my distance, I kept myself busy using any excuse so we couldn't be together."

"Why would you do that? Is it me?" I whispered.

"Of course not, I was scared. Everyone is watching me Daphne; they are waiting for me to step out of line so they can banish me again!" He snatched his hand back, abruptly rose from the divan. "No one believes me fit to be King, they still believe me to be nothing more than Thor's little brother. WE DON'T EVEN SHARE THE SAME BLOOD!"

I jumped up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. "You are proving them all wrong as we speak. You've done nothing wrong; you've supported your father and Thor, completely your princely duties perfectly. You can't keep everything bottled up inside Loki; it'll eat away at you. You should talk to me, let me in."

"I'm so sorry my love." He rested his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms round my waist to keep my close. He'd never know how much I'd missed this type of intimacy, or how much I loved him despite everything. "I never meant to hurt you; I know how much you yearn for a child."

"I do but you're more important to me right now. I want to be there for you Loki, we both need to be open and honest with each other, and it is the only way we will survive."

"I promise." He kissed me lightly. "You are wise my love, a worthy Asgardian princess,"

"I've had brilliant training from your mother. But I don't understand why you're scared about having children, it's not as if you have to carry them for nine months or give birth to them. I do all the hard work; I should be the one freaking out."

He chuckled. "You are so right my love; I don't know why I worry,"

"Neither do I, I think you will be great father."

"You flatter me, I don't deserve it,"

"No, not since you've been such a bastard lately." I grasped the velvet lapels of his cloak tugging him closer, our lips brushing. "But I love you anyway."

He smiled and kissed me again, pulling me tightly against him as he did so.


	16. Ending Worthy Of A Fairytale

**A/N - **_This is the last chapter...for good this time. Thanks to those who read and a very big thank you to those who took time to review._

**16 – Ending Worthy Of A Fairy-tale****.**

Excitement shimmered under the surface of those chosen to be present during this special moment. It reflected off the chamber walls and within their eyes completely focused upon me. All the lamps were brightly lit to combat against the steady downpour emerging from the solid gray skies outside, and the thunderous pounding of the rain against the palace walls.

Stray strands of brown hair, falling from their ponytail hold stuck to my sweaty face, a scream ripping from between my lips as the pain consuming me was excruciating but it brought me closer to seeing my babies.

The past twelve months were a whirlwind of events, not only was the new Bifrost constructed but also put to the test by Thor who successfully made a trip to Earth and returned safely. He brought me news that Steve was happy and some souvenirs from New York, which I never admitted aloud that they made me homesick, but I knew I'd return one day in the future to show my children where I grew up. I wanted them to know about Earth as they would Asgard.

Nine of those months were most pleasant to me as I felt my babies grow inside me. Surprised to discover I was carrying twins but even Loki found enjoyment in touching my huge pregnant stomach, and was always there when I needed him as he moulded into the man I always knew he was.

Frigga kneeling on the bed beside me broke my trance; she pressed a damp compress against my forehead and coaxed me through my contractions while the physician stood at the end of the bed and between my parted legs.

He lifted his head and nodded at me. "Big push Daphne!"

Frigga grasped my hand, nodding her head also while I summoned a deep breath, pushing as hard as I could until I heard the wonderful cry of one of my babies.

"Thank god." I panted slumping against the pillows and catching my breath back.

"It's a girl!" Eldora squealed with delight. She appeared at Frigga's side cradling my daughter within a fluffy towel the same time as I cringed and the physician gasped.

"What's wrong?" Frigga asked as I cried out loud, another contraction building deep within me. My cheeks puffed out as I could help myself and pushed.

"The other one is ready to come now as well!"

"Deep breath Daphne, you are almost there." Frigga smiled at me as I grasped her hand; almost sure I would bust the fragile bones as I pushed again. When the second cries of my other baby erupted, Frigga raised her other hand to my cheek. "It's over Daphne, I am so proud of you."

I sighed and gratefully lowered my legs. The urge to sleep called to every part of my aching body but my mind buzzed like an electorate current.

"It's a boy." The physician walked around the other side of the bed. He handed me my son, while Frigga accepted my daughter from Eldora.

"Shall I allow the men in milady?"

"Yes Eldora and thank you for everything Swain." I peered down at my son, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

"You are very welcome milady. I will give you a few minutes of peace with your family." The physician bowed and headed towards the bathroom to clear up.

"Have you and Loki chosen names for them?"

I looked up at Frigga, her warm eyes swimming with tears of happiness. "We liked Haldor for a boy and Rosalie for a girl…it was my mother's name."

"Those are fine names for my grandchildren." She beamed pressing her lips against Rosalie's forehead.

"Daphne!" Loki rushed across the chamber, his dark green and black cloak flapping behind him as he came to my side. He perched himself on the bed, leaning close to kiss my forehead.

"We've been blessed with a boy and girl." I smiled carefully placing Haldor into his awaiting arms, watching a stray tear roll down his pale cheek. I reached out and brushed my thumb through the wet line making his green eyes meet my hazel ones. "Are you happy?"

"I have never felt this way before; I never knew such happiness existed."

"Well done brother," Thor slapped Loki on the back and then grinned at me, reaching for my hand to kiss my knuckles. "And dear sister, you are braver than any soldier I have ever known of."

"I agree." Odin in his magnificent golden robes appeared beside Frigga, delicately brushing his fingers over Rosalie's forehead looking every inch as proud as Loki was. "Have you chosen a name for each child?"

"Rosalie and Haldor." I replied.

"Rosalie and Haldor," Odin murmured. "May their lives be filled with happiness and love, also with forgiveness for their parents who will do what is necessary to give them what they deem a blessed life."

I glanced sideways at Loki who appeared too wrapped up in Haldor to hear his father's words. But I took them to heart, knowing my babies would become the most important thing in my life, and I would do everything in my power to protect and nurture them into the adults that would become.

"Come brother, we should celebrate the birth of my niece and nephew with many caskets of ale and let your wife rest." Thor stated but Loki shook his head.

"You go; I want to stay a little longer."

"Mother, father, will you join me then?"

"We will my son." Frigga handed me Rosalie and then kissed my head. "I will have Eldora come back in a few minutes to settle the children in the nursery so you can sleep peacefully. I will watch over them."

"Thank you." I held Rosalie close against my chest as the three of them left the chamber, listening to Rosalie's gurgling while her tiny fingers wrapped round my pinkie finger. "They are so precious,"

"And all ours to adore." Loki smiled at me. "You must be exhausted my love,"

"I am but I don't want to close my eyes just yet. I just want to stare at them for as long as I can, make sure that this isn't some cruel dream I'll wake from."

"I assure you my love, that when you wake we will all still be here."

It wasn't long before Eldora returned and my eyelids started fluttering, but before I could sleep the physician checked me over, once satisfied he attended to my babies whose nursery was constructed within Loki's vast and unused wardrobe. Frigga and I spent months redecorating the space and when they were old enough, they'd move into the chamber across the corridor.

I emerged showered and dressed in a fresh nightgown from the bathroom, I could hear Eldora humming while she changed the bed sheets and took a moment to lean casually against the nursery doorframe, watching Loki stand between the two cribs. He gently rocked them; Haldor's being a pale blue crib while Rosalie's was a pale yellow.

I walked over, wrapping an arm round his waist as I ducked under his arm and leaned against his side. He kissed my temple, sighing softly as his arms enfolded me.

"I love you."

"I know," I smiled and glanced down at our babies. "For a mortal and a god, we've done all right."

"And we have many more years ahead of us my love." He murmured.


End file.
